Cambio de destino
by Sebasu ssj2
Summary: Naruto con el poder del sabio, decide viajar al pasado para evitar la muerte de sus padres en el día del ataque de Kurama, pero no sale como el esperaba, ¿Cómo será el destino con ese pequeño cambio?.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

* * *

Naruto miraba seriamente a su pelo, había dejado crecer obteniendo su aspecto anterior haciendo parecido a su padre, miro al monumento Hokage, después de la cuarta guerra y de evitar que la luna chocara contra la tierra, miraba detenidamente la cara de Kakashi.

Flash black.

Se veía como Kakashi en su despacho miraba seriamente a Naruto, aún no había asimilado la información que acaba de dar su ex alumno, después de unos segundos suspiro.

"Naruto, viajar al pasado podría ocasionar situaciones que a la larga podría ser peores" hablo el peli gris con seriedad.

"pero también mejores" contraataco el rubio.

"¿Qué ha dicho Kurama de tu idea?" pensó Kakashi que el biju al menos estaría de su lado.

"me dijo que solo puedo hacerlo una vez y que si sale mal, todo se perderá" explico Naruto mirando a un lado.

"lo vez, es demasiado peligroso Naruto, ni siquiera me ha dicho que va a cambiar" espero el Hokage que su ex alumno dijera al fin su verdadera intenciones.

"la muerte de mis padres" murmuro el Uzumaki a un lado tristemente, eso sorprendió al peli gris.

"Naruto, si salva a tus padres, dejara de ser tú mismo, podría incluso ser alguien de mente débil, eso sería falta en la cuarta guerra, casi te rinde si no fuera por Hinata que te dio ánimo y hablando de ella, podría provocar que nunca os conociera o algo peor, podría provocar la muerte de ella indirectamente, siendo ella quien muriera y no Neji" ese comentario hizo que Naruto golpeara la mesa.

"por eso medite y pensé para evitar todo esto, Dattabayo" miro el Uzumaki con seriedad y determinación.

"¿evitarlo?" pregunto Kakashi no muy seguro.

"dejare mi diario o apuntes a mis padres para que me crie tal como soy ahora" esas palabras sorprendió al Hokage.

"en el momento que ellos están, ese futuro será diferente, situaciones diferentes, ¿entiende?" hablo Kakashi con seriedad y miro disimuladamente la foto en que estaba Rin, Obito y Minato.

"Entiendo" murmuro Naruto dejando la oficina.

Fin flash black.

Naruto solo quería que ver a sus padres orgullosos de él y de su futura prometida, además sentía que Kurama aún se culpaba de sus muertes. De repente sintió una presencia y miro a esa dirección reconociendo al instante quien era.

"Hinata" murmuro Naruto que miro a un lado.

"Naruto, sé que va a hacerlo, aun cuando Kakashi no te lo permitió" el rubio miro sorprendido a la chica al saber lo que pensaba "después de todo te conozco mejor que nadie y puedo decir una cosa con total seguridad" sin que el rubio reaccionara, Hinata agarro la chaqueta del chico y le beso en los labios con ternura "aun si cambia el destino mil veces, mil veces me enamorare de ti" sonrió la chica con total sinceridad.

"gracias Hinata y te prometo que cambie lo que cambie, siempre me enamorare de ti" beso Naruto a la chica, mientras entraba en modo Rikudö sennin, con sus nueves esfera negras y desaparecía de repente dejando a la chica sola.

"lo sé Naruto-kun, siempre confié en ti" miro Hinata al cielo con una sonrisa.

Años atrás.

Naruto apareció de nuevo en Konoha, miro el monumento Hokage, vio que solo estaba esculpida hasta el cuarto Hokage y el tercero no tenía ninguna grieta en la cara.

"¿estamos en la época correcta?" preguntó Naruto a su inquilino desactivando el modo Rikudö y se puso una capucha para evitar ser visto.

" **Si, puedo sentir a mí mismo y a tu madre saliendo de la aldea, está preparando para tu nacimiento con total seguridad** " contento el biju con sinceridad.

"¿por dónde empezamos?" pregunto Naruto dispuesto a salvar a sus padres.

" **tenemos que dejar que Obito ataque a tus padres, si intervenimos antes, no seré sellado en ti y eso provocaría una paradoja, eso ultimo hay que evitar a toda costa, tenemos que salvar a tus padres, pero haciendo que yo quede sellado en ti** " explico Kurama con sabiduría.

"entonces, avisemos a Jiji sobre el futuro ataque, así evitamos las muerte de civiles y el odio hacia ti" salto Naruto a los tejado y entrando en modo sennin, directo hacia la casa del tercer Hokage.

En la casa del tercer Hokage

Sabutobi fumaba su pipa, estaba nervioso de que algo saliera mal, aunque Minato había preparado de primera mano, siempre podría salir algún imprevisto, en ese entonces apareció un encapuchado, estaba seguro qua había dejado Anbu alrededor de su casa, en caso de emergencia.

"Vaya, sí que era fáciles de vencer, Dattabayo" hablo Naruto dejando a cuatro anbu inconsciente en el suelo.

"¿Quién eres?" puso el hombre en guardia y listo para pelear.

"tenemos poco tiempo, pronto alguien vendrán con el Kyuubi y atacara a la villa" hablo Naruto seriamente.

"Eso es imposible, para eso Ku…" se quedó callado el ex hokge al recordar su inquieto "vuelvo a repetir, ¿Quién eres?" intento en no creer ante esa persona desconocida, pero había algo en el que le resultaba familiar.

"Naruto Uzumaki" se quitó la capucha "el que nacerá dentro de poco, Dattabayo" Sarutobi se quedó en blanco al mirar al Uzumaki.

Podía ver a un hombre idéntico a Minato, pero su forma de hablar y comportamiento era idéntico a Kushina, era una mescla perfecta de ellos dos, además el nombre del futuro niño solo era conocido por Minato, Kushina y Jiraiya, era imposible que alguien lo supiera, excepto el propio niño.

"¿por..porque está aquí?¿porque tiene el apellido de tu madre?" pregunto Sarutobi que se tuvo que sentar, pero recordó lo que dijo el rubio antes "¿Cuándo atacar a Minato y Kushina? Tenemos que evitar que saque el biju a tu madre" intento levantarse listo para llamar a los refuerzos.

"No puedo hacer eso" contesto Naruto.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el ex hokage, pero cuando Naruto le enseño el sello de su estómago, entendió todo "no entiendo, ¿para que esta aquí?" preguntó el hombre confundido completamente.

"Salvar a mis padres y evitar el odio al biju de nueve colas" eso ultimo sorprendió a Kurama que no sabía eso último.

"pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo va a evitar la muerte de tu madre? Cuando un biju se le extrae, su contenedor muere" pregunto el hombre con interés.

"yo.." intento Naruto explicar pero sintió una sensación extraña y entro en modo Rikudö, sorprendiendo a Sarutobi al ver ese estado "mi madre está de parto, es cuestión de minutos que ataque a mi madre, para después atacar aquí con el biju" miro Naruto con seriedad.

"ven, tenemos que darnos prisa" hablo Hiruzen colocando su traje de combate.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando todos estaban en la plaza, los ninjas no entendían nada porque fue llamado en estado de emergencia.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" pregunto Shinkaku confundido.

"hemos tenido un soplo de que atacaran dentro de poco y he podido confirmar que la fuente es fiable, tenemos que sacar los civiles cuantos antes, cada segundo que pasa, una vida puede perderse" hablo el ex hokage con autoridad.

"¿Quién es el enemigo?" hablo Inoichi sorprendido de que estuviera a punto de atacar en pocos minutos.

"El kyuubi" respondió Sarutobi haciendo que todos se tensara y prestara más atención " no puedo dar explicaciones por el poco tiempo que tenemos, pero cuando acabe os explicare todo, sacar a los civiles fuera de la villa y preparar la defensa para el ataque, ¡fuera!" todos salieron corriendo con velocidad "¿Esto bastara?" pregunto Hiruzen, mientras Naruto salía de la sombra.

"Si, cuando ataque la villa estará vacía, eso evitara al menos que no me trate tan mal" murmuro por lo bajo, pero el hombre lo escucho.

"Parece que no tuviste una buena infancia" dijo el hombre que le dio la señal de que le siguiera, estaba yendo a su puesto de combate.

"Al menos fue decente gracias a ti jiji-san" sonrió Naruto, haciendo que el hombre sintiera feliz en saber que en un futuro, podría ayudar a Naruto en su difícil infancia.

Media hora después.

La villa estaba vacía, solo estaba los ninjas esperando el supuesto ataque, empezaron a pensar que era una broma de mala gana, cuando apareció el biju que empezó a atacar.

Los ninjas al estar preparado, fueron capaces de resistir mejor la fuerza del biju, solo tenía que esperar a que Minato apareciera. Sarutobi estaba feliz en haber hecho caso al supuesto hombre del futuro, había evitados las muerte de muchos civiles, pero podía ver como algunos ninjas caían ante la fuerza del biju sin poder evitarlo.

"¿Cuándo vendrá Minato?" preguntó el ex hokage al Uzumaki.

"cuando venza al hombre que está detrás de esto" contesto Naruto, cuando ve el Kyuubi hacer la bijudama "Ok, ya está, después de que el biju lance su ataque, aparecerá mi padre" murmuro para que solo Sarutobi lo escuchara.

Justo en ese momento la bola de energía desapareció de forma misteriosa, para después aparecer Gama-Bunta que aplasto levemente al Kyuubi que estaba distraído y antes que alguien reaccionara desaprecio los dos animales.

¿Dónde fue?" pregunto Sarutobi preocupado.

"agárrate bien, voy a toda velocidad" dijo Naruto que empezó a levitar, sorprendiendo al tercer Hokage, que se agarró como pudo.

No tardaron ni cinco minutos, cuando llegaron en la zona donde Minato y Kushina pensaba instalarse después que naciera Naruto, cuando aparecieron las cadenas de Kushina, con rapidez el Uzumaki agarro al hombre y consiguió entrar antes de cerrar el lugar.

"Bien, si seguimos así, el Kyuubi será encerrado en mí, en ese instante evitaremos la muerte de mis padres, Dattabayo" salto Naruto con energía.

"Creo que me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para esto" dijo Sarutobi intentando recuperar el aliento.

Donde estaba el Kyuubi.

Minato había contado el plan a Kushina, ella no le agrado el plan, pero viendo la situación no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo de mala gana, podía ver como Minato empezó a hacer los sellos, invoco el altar y con cuidado deposito a su hijo, llamo Gerotora y le dio la llave del sello y sin perder tiempo extrajo la mitad del biju.

" _Que fuerza, con solo la mitad y casi no puedo moverme_ " pensó Minato ante el poder del nueve colas.

Lo que no percato ni Minato, ni Kushina es que el biju redujo su tamaño, haciendo que las cadenas de Kushina se quedaran levemente sueltas, el Kyuubi al sentir que se podía mover no dudo en atacar al bebe al saber que sería su futuro contenedor.

"¡Naruto!" saltaron Minato y Kushina al mismo tiempo interponiéndose en el ataque.

Kushina cerró los ojos pensando que así le dolería menos, pero no sintió que fuera atravesara y abrió los ojos, al mirar atrás vio a su marido, pero más atrás apareció un encapuchado que había agarrado la garra del biju con una mano, sorprendiendo su gran fuerza.

"llegamos a tiempo" dijo Sarutobi que llego casi sin aliento.

"¿viejo?, ¿Cómo entraste en mi barrera?" pregunto Kushina cuando empezó a escupir sangre y cayo de rodilla y empezó a perder la poca fuerza que tenía.

"fue por él, aviso que pasaría todo esto, gracias a él no hubo victima civiles" hablo el ex Hokage que fue a ayudar a la mujer.

"Gracias, pero paso todo esto en segundos, ¿Cómo podemos confiar en él?" pregunto Minato no muy confiado, debido a cierto hombre de la máscara.

"No me dijiste que los padres confía ciegamente en sus hijos, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto que se quitó la capa dejando ver su rostro.

Kushina abrió los ojos como planto, igual que se marido, su aspecto era igual que Minato, pero su forma de hablar era igual a ella, incluso heredo su tic verbal, pero lo más importante, reconociera esa marca en sus mejillas, intento decir algo la pelirroja, pero en vez de palabras salió sangre.

"Naruto, ella no aguantara mucho más" hablo Sarutobi, quería ver como pensaba salvar a su madre.

"Si entiendo, Kurama" el biju de este tiempo se quedó en shock, al ver a un sujeto que sabía su verdadero nombre "se que es difícil que confié en mí, después de como los Uchiha te han utilizado y pasarlo mal al estar encerrado dos veces sin tener la culpa de nada" vio como el biju gruño ante el nombre del clan "pero por honor al sabio de los seis camino, quien te creo y te dio nombre, ¿podrías quedarte quieto y escuchar esta conversación?, ¿por favor Kurama? " hablo Naruto educadamente.

" **paraste mi ataque con mi chakra, ¿verdad?** " preguntó el biju sorprendiendo a Minato y demás que el hablara con su futuro hijo con normalidad.

"Lo notaste, Dattabayo" se rasco levemente el rubio la nuca.

" **Si mi yo del futuro ayudo en parar ese ataque, significa que algo me beneficiara en un futuro, estoy furioso por ese hombre, por eso que sea rápido** " hablo el Kyuubi enojado.

"Gracias y no tardare mucho" hablo Naruto entrando en modo Rikudö, dejando en piedra al biju de este tiempo al reconocer las marca que tenía en la espalda de Naruto y empezó a entender porque sabia su nombre y quien lo creo.

Naruto fue hacia su madre dispuesta a salvarla, Kushina veía como se acercaba su futuro hijo, no sabía si podría ser salvada o no, estaba segura de escuchar que nadie sobreviviera después de ser extraído su biju, por eso había aceptado su muerte y se alegró e ver a su hijo crecido ante que se le acabara el tiempo, sintió que valió la pena de resistir tanto tiempo y cerró los ojos esperando su supuesta muerte.

"con esto bastara" coloco Naruto en el pecho de su madre con suavidad, sabía que si no actuaba ahora, su madre moriría en pocos segundos.

De repente Kushina sintió que su fuerza volvía a su cuerpo, el dolor que tenía fue borrado de repente y se sentía viva de nuevo, abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"¿Qué a echo?, Dattabane" dijo Kushina que se levantó, con ayuda de Hiruzen.

"Una habilidad que solo Rikudö puede hacer, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto feliz en saber que había funcionado "ahora tu papa" se acercó Naruto, pero vio como Minato negaba con la cabeza, confundiendo al rubio menor.

"es tarde para ser salvado, Naruto" sonrió Minato con dificultar, al ver que tan poderoso era su futuro hijo, tanto que había salvado a su madre de una muerte segura y que nadie era capaz de evitarlo.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Naruto confundido, cuando hace una mueca llamando la atención de todo y más al ver como sus ojos se volvió rojos y su pupila se afino.

" **déjame verlo** " todos reconoció la voz, era el Kyuubi en el cuerpo de Naruto, el chico se acercó y miro la marca de Minato tenía en su estómago " **lo siento Naruto, no hay solución** " miro Kurama a un lado tristemente, sorprendiendo a Minato en ver esa expresión al biju de nueve colas.

" **¿Qué demonio pasa?"** preguntó el Kyuubi actual, se había callado porque quería saber que pasaba, pero al ver que ha salido su yo del futuro, tenía la oportunidad de entender la cosas.

" **Solo puedo decir, lo que dijo el viejo se hizo realidad** " explico tranquilamente el Kurama del futuro.

" **significa que tendré que conformar en estar sellado en él** " señalo el biju al recién nacido.

" **si** , **si quiere que vuelva el enmascarado en utilizarnos como mascota y más adelante obligarnos a volver a ser uno, si prefería estar con este mocoso** " respondió el biju del futuro con sarcasmo.

" **por favor, ¿no me diga que hablo de esta forma?** " hablo el biju del presente.

" **¿de verdad me comportaba así?"** preguntó el biju del futuro a los presentes.

" _Se nota que son el mismo ser_ " pensaron todos, pero no era capaz de decirlo.

"¿Qué quiere decir que no puede ser salvado?" preguntó Naruto a su padre al tener de nuevo el control de su cuerpo.

"porque mi alma ya ha sido tomada por el shinigami" Minato vio cómo su futuro hijo apretaba sus puños de impotencia. "Naruto, ¿Cuál es tu meta en tu vida?" sonrió para calmar un poco a Naruto.

"Convertirme el Hokage Naranja de Konoha, hijo del rayo amarillo y la habanera sangrienta" respondió Naruto con sinceridad intentando contener las lágrimas, haciendo que la sonrisa de Minato fuera aún más grande, mientras Kushina se sonrojaba, al saber que su hijo sabia su sobrenombre.

"me siento feliz en saber que seguirá nuestro sueño y que crecerá saludable y fuerte" empezó hacer los sellos "perdón Kurama y gracias por cuidar de mi hijo" al terminar, sello el Kyuubi al bebe, acabando con su vida.

Pasaron unos minutos, Kushina tenía la cabeza de Minato en su regazo, sabía que por mucho esperaba el no volvería a levantarse y por eso no podía evitar que se les escapara las lágrimas, mientras él bebe tenia Hiruzen, el futuro Naruto apretaba los dientes y puño de impotencia.

"Yo solo tenía una oportunidad y falle, Dattabayo" murmuraba Naruto de impotencia, haciendo que el tercer Hokage supiera que solo tenía una oportunidad y que no podía repetirse.

"Naruto, ¿yo estaba viva en tu tiempo?" vio como el rubio negó con la cabeza "entonces no fue un fracaso, gracias a esto podre verte crecer, ver como das tus primeros pasos, tus primeros dientes de leche, incluso cuando empieza a salir con chicas, gracias por darme la oportunidad de verte, cuidarte y amarte, Dattabane" aunque estaba llorando, sonrió para que viera su hijo que lo decía con sinceridad.

"Oka-san, yo…" vio cómo su mano empezó a ser transparente "se me acabo el tiempo, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto tristemente y empezó a buscar algo en su bolsillo "aquí " le deja un libro a su madre que lo miro confundido "este libro tiene escrita todas mis aventuras y cosas importante de mi vida, quiero que lo sepáis para que me eduquéis, para que este Naruto sea igual que yo" se veía que era más transparente en todo su cuerpo "porque si no, no seré capaz de salvar al mundo, de la destrucción de la cuarta guerra" esa información sorprendió a Kushina y Hiruzen "por ahora solo lee la primera página y rezo que este cambio sea para mejor para todo el mundo" dijo Naruto que desapareció por completo.

"No voy a falla Naruto, no voy a tirar la oportunidad que me diste, Dattabane" miro Kushina con determinación y miro el libro que tenía en sus manos.

Continuara…..

* * *

 **Nota de autor.**

Bien, este capítulo es el comienzo, pero no se continuaran hasta que acabe el fics de renacer del clan Uzumaki, cuando acabe, pediré cual fics comenzar, si lo público ahora es para que la gente lo lea y decida cuál de los tres que publique, sea la siguiente en continuar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

Kushina estaba en el despacho del Hokage, con Naruto en sus brazos que dormía tranquilamente sin saber la situación que vivía la villa, estaba esperando a Hiruzen que acabara de preparar la reunión para saber que hacer a continuación, porque había perdido al cuarto Hokage, ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar que una lagrima corriera por su mejilla, había perdido a la persona que más amaba y supuestamente perdería el crecimiento de su hijo, pero por suerte o no su hijo vino del futuro para salvarlo, aunque solo pudo ser ella, al menos podía ver y cuidar de su hijo, al recodar eso miro el libro que dejo, aún no había abierto, esperaba a Hiruzen para saber que hacer utilizando el libro como referencia.

"Ya termine, dentro de medio hora empieza la reunión, aún tenemos que ver cuánto daño a echo a la villa" hablo el hombre algo agotado.

"Entiendo, voy a abrir el libro" Kushina con cuidado puso a Naruto en la cuna improvisada que estaba en el despacho y abrió el libro para leerlo en voz alta.

" _Mama, Papa si lees esto significa que conseguí salvarlo de la muerte, voy a explicar porque deje el libro si por un motivo no me da tiempo de explicarlo, es para evitar ser una persona distinta, si fuera otra persona tal vez no sería capaz de ser una persona fuerte, tanto físicamente como sicológicamente y sobre todo eso último, es debido que en mi vida he tenido situaciones que necesitaba de gran determinación para salir victorioso, una de mis situación de más de riesgo fue en la cuarta guerra, donde ese hombre que provoco el ataque me ataco con un fuerte ataque sicológico y si te digo la verdad estuve a punto de sucumbir antes sus palabras, pero con el apoyo de mis amigos y de cierta chica fui capaz de sobreponerme y ganar_ " Kushina cerro un momento para poder asimilar la información.

"¿cuarta guerra?" pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida.

"Si, me temo que sí, pero parece que el enemigo no utiliza a ninguna aldea ninja como apoyo, porque no comenta nada de eso, solo que el que está detrás de esto es también la misma persona que ataco hoy" medito Hiruzen seriamente "debería seguir, para saber que hacer a continuación" aconsejo el Hokage.

" _bueno sigamos que si sigo así me quedo sin papel Dattabayo, la primera página es un índice, este libro lo tiene porque está dividido en diferente secciones, lo hice de esa manera pensando que tal vez no necesite toda la información y solo necesite algunas cosas, aunque también pensé que tal vez por el cambio algunas cosas cambien y esa información se vuelva inútil y no sea igual que en mi tiempo, por eso espero que con este cambio podamos ser felices los tres, aunque próximamente seremos cuatro, con cariño Naruto Uzumaki salvador de la cuarta guerra y futuro Hokage de Konoha_ " Kushina paro para tomar un poco de aire.

"Ese chico sí que pensó en todo" fumo tranquilamente su pipa y señalo el libro, tenia señalizadores de página de distinto colores.

"eso significa que llevaba tiempo planeándolo, Dattabane" miro Kushina a su hijo que dormía en la cuna "Voy a seguir" abrió de nuevo el libro.

" _Índice_

 _Infancia._

 _Academia._

 _Amigos._

 _Senseis_

 _Jutsus aprendido._

 _Misiones._

 _Bijus._

 _Clanes de Konoha_

 _Cuarta guerra._

 _Enemigos._

 _Amores."_

Kushina miro confundido la sección de amores y eso percato el hombre que sonrió levemente.

"Kushina-san, si tu hijo escribió eso, significa que quiere enamorarse de la misma persona, porque significa que es feliz con esa mujer" explico Hizuren las intenciones del rubio.

"Ya veo" toco levemente con sus dedos la palabra amores "significa que fue capaz de encontrar su media mitad igual que yo, aun siendo el contenedor del Kyuubi" sonrió feliz la pelirroja.

"Kurama, será mejor llamarlo por su verdadero nombre" aconsejo el tercero seriamente.

"entiendo, voy a empezar que paso después de que yo y Minato muriéramos" dijo eso ultimo adolorida al ser la única que se salvó y abrió la sección de infancia " _desde el momento que nací, el tercero fue quien me cuidaba cuando podía, pero ese día jiji creo una ley clase SS, era que estaba estrictamente prohibido hablar sobre Kurama, de quien eras mis padres y sobre todo que yo era su contenedor, pensó que así tendría una infancia menos difícil y para asegurar que los enemigos de mi padre no fuera hacia mí, me pusieron el apellido de mi madre_ " cerro Kushina el libro y el hombre entendió el porqué.

"¿me está diciendo que creció sin saber que yo y Minato éramos sus padres?" Se podía ver su enojo en sus ojos. "entiendo el cambio de apellido para despistar el enemigo de Minato, también callar el asunto de Ki..Kurama , pero ¿Por qué no podía decir que yo y el éramos sus padres?" pregunto aún más enojada al hombre.

"Y decir que fue su padre que le condeno a llevar el biju en su interior sin explicación" eso callo a la pelirroja al saber a qué se refiera al ser ex jinchuriki "seguramente fue para que no sintiera mal al tener el biju que mato a sus padres o para evitar que el dijera quien era sus padres con orgullo haciendo que los enemigos fuera a por él o peor de todo, que os odie por condenar ese destino y dejarle solo" se podía ver como Kushina intentaba no llorar ante lo último.

"Entiendo, voy a seguir leyendo, aunque no me agrada nada, Dattabane" miro el libro con miedo al ver lo que sufrió Naruto en ese tiempo.

" _Debido a las leyes, los aldeanos no podía hacer nada pero eso no evitaba de que me miraran con odio, algunos me insultara a mis espalda_ " eso provoco que Kushina cerrara el libro, pero al ver como el Hokage mirara seriamente entendió que tenía que seguir leyendo a su pesar _"me ignoraba, me trataba como la peste y debido a Jiji estaba ocupado como Hokage me sentía solo, como si el mundo no me necesitara_ " Kushina cerro el libro y entrego al Tercero.

El hombre entendió que siguiera el, era normal, cualquier madre no desearía leer lo que su hijo tuvo que soportar, lo cogió y abrió por donde estaba leyendo la pelirroja.

" _un día me enoje e hice una broma, con eso descubrí que podía llamar la atención y desde entonces hacia bromas cuando podía, mi última broma fue pintar la cara de los Hokage, creo que jiji no espero eso_ " eso provoco una carcajada de Kushina, nunca se le paso la idea de pintar la cara de los Hokage, algo que Hiruzen no lo tomo con mucha gracias " _entre las regañinas de Jiji descubrí que lo aldeano trataban con admiración y respecto, algo que yo deseaba y aquí fue cuando nació mi sueño de ser Hokage, para que reconociera mi existencia y me respetaran, empecé a entrenar, pensaba que sería sencillo pero todo me salía mal y como nadie me ayudaba, cometía mas errores que los demás, pero no me rendía, aprendí que no servía llorar y insultar, si quería cambiar, tenía que seguir sin importa tanta veces callera, tenía que levantarme, porque no había nadie que me diera la mano para ayudarme en ponerme en pie_ " paro el hombre de leer.

"bueno, ya estoy empezando a entender sus sueños y su personalidad al conocer parte de su infancia, el problema es cómo podemos hacer que tenga ese deseo de convertirse en Hokage y que desarrolle bien sus habilidades dentro de su tiempo, porque este Naruto no está solo, te tiene a ti" dio una calada a su pipa y miro por la ventana "ese es un resumen de su infancia, veo que cada sección tiene eso, una pequeña explicación y después explica que pasaba cada día" ojeaba levemente las siguientes páginas.

"¿Deberíamos aplicar las misma leyes que aplicaste en su tiempo?" pregunto Kushina preocupada.

"Si, si lo cambio puede que esta información sea invalidad al 100%, pero si hago lo mismo, puede que la diferencia sea de 25% o menos" medito Hiruzen seriamente "¡oh!" Miro sorprendido al leer una parte de la infancia de Naruto.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Kushina preocupada.

"por lo que veo tampoco pudo obtener los derechos de propiedad de Minato y tuyos, porque fue tratado como un huérfano sin saber quién era sus padres y creo saber quién está detrás de esa decisión" expulso el humo de su boca y dio otra calada "también veo que el pueblo y ninjas ignoraron una cosa que yo dije" dijo algo enojado, dejando la pipa en la mesa, viendo que estaba fumando mucho por el cabreo que estaba llevándose.

"¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto levemente enojada al ver que el pueblo no trato muy bien a su hijo.

"según dice, quería que lo viera como un héroe, como el último deseo que dijo el cuarto Hokage, pero como leímos, los ciudadanos lo ignoraron, tal vez por eso cree esa ley" medito con seriedad "Kushina no quiero que te presente a la reunión hasta que yo diga" ordeno

"¿porque?" ahora pregunto confundida la pelirroja.

"quiero confirmar quien dio esas ideas de dejar a Naruto sin herencia y dejarlo en un piso extremadamente pequeño, estando tu no se atreverán a decirlo, aprovechamos que solo yo sé que está viva" explico la idea que tenía el hombre.

"Ya veo, déjame ver una cosa" pidió Kushina el libro y el Hokage se lo entrego sin problemas "Sección de amigos" murmuro la mujer y entendió Hiruzen lo que planeaba.

" _mis primeros amigos fueron en la academia, aunque la clases eran aburridas porque no me ayudaban como los demás, excepto uno, para saberlo mira en la sección de sensei, los amigos que hice fue._

 _Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi ,Shikamaru Nara, eran los que más jugaban en la academia,_

 _Sobre las chicas era Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga y Sakura Haruno, aunque no me relacionaban con ella en un principio, si no más adelante._

 _Los otros que hice fue Shino Aburame, que era un misterio para mí, pero puedo considerar un amigo._

 _Al graduarme me juntaron con Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y como profesor Kakashi-sensei_ " Kushina parpadeo una, dos, hasta tres veces "¿Kakashi sensei de Naruto?" miro sorprendida y fue a la sección de sensei y vio que estaba su nombre "vaya eso no lo esperaba de él, Dattabane" miro completamente sorprendida. "y dice que él era los primeros gennin que entrenaba" intento Kushina imaginarlo pero no lo conseguía.

"creo que esto me va a ayudar en ahorrar tiempo en organizar los equipo de su generación" vio como el Tercero sonreía maliciosamente al libro.

"veo que en la academia tendrá sus problemas pero que tendrá amigos allí" sonrió Kushina y ahora tenía curiosidad de leer la sección de la academia.

Kushina disponía a leer más cuando alguien toco la puerta, la pelirroja se quedó estática porque el Hokage quería que nadie supiera que estaba viva aun, pero al ver como el hombre estaba tranquilo decido confiar en él.

"Dije que no quería a nadie aquí" hablo Hiruzen seriamente a la puerta, listo para noquear a la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

"lo siento Hokage-sama, pero la reunión está a punto de empezar, te esperamos" hablo Shikaku para después irse.

"Kushina, vamos hacer lo que dije" ordeno el tercero seriamente, que fue a coger a Naruto con suavidad.

"pues espero que no empiece con matar a mi hijo, porque serian ellos lo que acabe muerto" hablo Kushina crujiendo los nudillos.

"si vimos a Naruto crecido, significa que no lo deje" sonrió Hiruzen en saber que fue capaz de proteger de todo el peligro que podía sus viejas manos.

El Hokage entro en la sala de reuniones, mientras Kushina se escondió detrás de la puerta, listo para entrar cuando el Hokage lo ordenara.

"¿porque permiten que esté vivo?" salto uno de los miembros del consejo civil.

" _Lo sabía, eran ellos_ " pensó Hiruzen que cogió su pipa y volvió a fumar, ignorando la pregunta.

"No podemos deshacernos, si el enemigo sabes que deshicimos de nuestro biju, nos atacaría sin pensar dos veces" hablo Danzo con seriedad.

" _Al menos este no dará problema, hasta que intente tenerlo en sus manos_ " suspiro el Hokage sabiendo sus intenciones.

"Pero todo ese daño…" hablo otro del consejo civil.

"que se puede reparar" intervino Hiruzen de repente "los único daño que no puede ser reparado ha sido los ninjas caídos y no veo que este pidiendo su cabeza" miro el Hokage a los líderes del clan, esperando que algunos no se atreviera a decir algo, por suerte ninguno dijo nada "Por eso aplico la ley de que todo el asunto que paso hoy sea de alto secreto, tendrá el apellido Uzumaki de su madre para ocultar quien era su padre, quien rompa la ley será sentencia de muerte, ¿entendido?" libero un poco de instinto asesino para dar a entender.

"¿dónde vivirá y cuidada de él?" pregunto Shikaku con curiosidad.

"estará en las propiedades de su padres y será cuidado por alguien de confianza" respondió el tercero tranquilamente.

"lo siento Hokage-sama eso no será así" intervino de nuevo, era una mujer en esta ocasión.

"¿porque será? Mebuki Haruno" pregunto el Hokage seriamente.

"si deja que viva en las propiedades podrán descubrir quién era sus padres y con consecuencia poner en peligro al niño, por eso será enviado a un internado y sus propiedades serán vendidas para reparar los daños del ataque, necesitamos el dinero para reparar la villa" hablo la Haruno con tranquilidad, mientras los consejero civil estaba de acuerdo.

" _vale ahora entiendo cómo me la jugaron en su época_ " fumo tranquilamente Hiruzen su pipa. "Pero para venderlo tendría que tener permiso de los dueños y el único vivo de la familia es un bebe, debería esperar a que crezca para tener su aprobación" contraataco el Hokage.

"Los daños son muy costoso, no podemos perder el tiempo, esos daño deja agujero en las defensa de Konoha, algo que los enemigos podrían aprovechar para sacarnos información vital, que a la larga seria mortal" volvió la Haruno en hablar, haciendo dudar gran parte del consejo ninja y teniendo el apoyo de Danzo y sus dos compañero de su ex equipo.

" _me está acorralando con buenos argumentos, aunque qué pena que tenga un respaldo, algo que seguro que mi otro yo no tenía y si me pongo a pensar tenía vidas civiles perdida en su contra, sí que lo tenía difícil_ " sonreía tranquilamente, haciendo pensar la mujer que lo tenía. "No" contesto tan tranquilamente que parecía que se estaba burlándose de la Haruno.

"¡HOKAGE-SAMA!" se levantó Mebuki pensando que estaba siendo burlado.

"Hiruzen-san, esa forma de responder no fue adecuada, además si me dejáis yo puedo dar un lugar donde puede vivir de mientras" aconsejo Danzo con tranquilidad, pensando que lo tenía todo en su mano.

"¿porque no presento primero a la mujer que va a cuidar al niño?" Hablo alto el Hokage para que Kushina lo escuchara.

La pelirroja al fin podía entrar, tenía unas grandes ganas de romper caras al escuchar todo, pero tenía algo pensado, con cuidado toco la puerta para tener permiso del Hokage.

El consejo civil y el ninjas miraron confundido, los civiles preguntaron cómo había conseguido el Hokage una mujer que cuidara de esa cosa, pero al entrar y ver esa melena roja, más de uno se puso blanco.

"¿me llamaba Hokage-sama?" hablo Kushina tranquilamente y con una sonrisa, pero quien conocía sabía bien que estaba pensando algo que no sería bueno para la persona que había hecho enojar y parecía que esos eran los consejeros civiles.

"Ku…" intento hablar Hiruzen pero fue cortada.

"¡¿CÓMO ESTA VIVA?!" salto unos de los consejeros civiles, mientras la Haruno aún estaba blanca de la impresión.

"¿pensaba que Minato lo dejaría morir?" hablo Hiruzen con rapidez, haciendo que Kushina lo mirara sorprendida, pero entendió que tenía que mantener el secreto de como sobrevivió en realidad. "si no es capaz de salvar a su esposa, ¿Cómo podría salvar a su pueblo?, él siempre pensaba en todos y tenía algo pensado si fallaba" explicó con seriedad intentando que se creyeran sus palabras y que parecía funcionar al ver que nadie lo negaba "Kushina al ser la esposa del cuarto, es la nueva propietaria de las pertenencia de Minato, igual que las propiedades Uzumakis, ¿deseas venderlas?" pregunto Hiruzen seriamente.

"No" contesto Kushina con seriedad "y no solo eso, voy a reclamar las pertenencias y rutas de pesca del país del remolino y cuando el Feudal pregunte por qué y sepa que fue porque unos idiotas, que ni son ninjas, intentaron quitar a un RECIEN NACIDO lo que ME pertenecía, no creo que le haga gracias" sonrió la pelirroja, haciendo que todos temieran, porque sabía que ella era capaz de hacerlo.

"Ya veo" intento la Haruno calmarse "¿porque no compromete a tu hijo ya?" eso confundido a la Uzumaki "para asegurar que nadie de fuera robe tu herencia, debería juntas con unas de nuestra hijas" sonriera levemente nerviosa.

"Oye, ¿no te está pasando?" pregunto Shikaku sabiendo el genio que tenía la pelirroja.

"¿prometida?" pregunto Kushina confundida, haciendo que todos miraran sorprendido que la Uzumaki se lo estuviera pensando, pero Hiruzen sabía por qué y confirmó al ver como Kushina sacaba el libro.

" _¡hay no!, dice que intentaba salir con la hija de esa estúpida_ " pensó Kushina preocupada, cuando un detalle hace que no le agrede "¿le golpeaba?" murmuraba la pelirroja ignorando la conversación que había o eso pensaba la Uzumaki, porque le parecía escuchar a la Haruno de dar razones de que su hija fuera la prometida, cuando llego la parte de Hinata, se sorprendió y más al ver como describía cada detalle de la chica, demostrando cuanto el chico amaba a ella y ella a él.

"¿Qué opina Kushina-san?'" pregunto Meguki esperanzada al ver que no la había golpeado en ningún momento.

"¿ha?, perdona no te estaba escuchando, aunque la respuesta es un no, no pienso que tu hija y mi hijo se lleven bien y siendo forzado por ti" respondió la pelirroja tranquilamente, haciendo que la Haruno se sintiera estúpida "Hiashi, ¿conoces alguien de tu clan, que tenga el nombre de Hinata-chan?" pregunto la Uzumaki con interés, confundiendo a todo por el cambio de tema.

"¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi futura hija?, es imposible que lo sepa si lo elegimos hace menos de un día" pregunto el líder del clan y miro con interés el libro e intento utilizar el byakuga, error fatal para él, Kushina con rapidez golpeo con el libro en la frente de Hiashi, dejándolo inconsciente, su lanzamiento fue tan perfecto que el libro volvió a su manos.

"nunca debería intentar descubrir el secretos de las chicas y más si son Uzumaki, Dattabane" sonrió Kushina tranquilamente, haciendo que todos empezaran a tener miedo, al ver que había noqueado a un líder de un poderoso clan, con un simple libro. " _es su hija_ " pensó Kushina sorprendida " _según leo no salió a su padre, si no a la madre, hay Hina, al menos cumplió tu petición de que no fuera tan amargado como el_ " sonreía por lo bajo, asustando a los demás que no sabía lo que pensaba la pelirroja.

"ya pueden irse los consejeros civiles, porque ya se decidió que no se pagara con las propiedades del cuarto Hokage, si no del fondo de Konoha que tiene de reserva para emergencia como esta y que Kushina será mi nueva secretaria" ordeno el Tercero, que sorprendió a la pelirroja el cargo que tenía, pero los civiles no aceptaban todo eso.

"¿me pregunto si podré hacer brochetas humanas con mis cadenas?, ya que las visitas para el Hokage terminaron" pregunto Kushina, que se puso al lado del Hokage y saco una cadena y miraba la punta con cierto interés, como si miraba si fuera lo suficiente afilada para atravesar cuerpo humanos.

Eso provoco que todos los miembros del consejo civil salieran de allí con tranquilidad pero se podía ver como sus piernas temblaba levemente, demostrando que estaba aterrados.

"Shikaku, Inoichi y Hiashi" ordeno Hiruzen de repente "tengo que hablar de cierto tema, los demás ninjas puede irse" se vio como todos se fue menos Danzo.

"¿de qué tema se trata?" pregunto Danzo con seriedad.

"¿quiere ayudarnos en la preparación de planos y presupuesto de la reparaciones?, no me importaría la verdad si te queda, pero pensé que no te gustaba ese tipo de cosas" hablo Hiruzen con tranquilidad.

"Ya veo, ¿después puedo mirarlo?" preguntó el hombre con seriedad.

"Si, pero no podrás ser cambiado" dijo el Hokage seriamente.

"déjalo entonces" dijo Danzo que se fue de la sala.

"uf, si no saliera ya, probaría la brocheta humana con el" hablo Kushina seriamente.

"Inoichi, antes de hablar despierta a Hiashi" ordeno el Tercero seriamente.

Después de que Hiashi se despertara, ordeno el Hokage a Hiashi, a Inoichi y Kushina en asegurar la zona, al tenerlo miro seriamente a los presentes.

"Lo que voy a decir es ultra secreto que tiene que ser llevado a la tumba si es necesario" se pudo ver que los tres estaban serio, entendiendo que era serio el tema "ese día Kushina debiera haber muerto" hablo Hiruzen esperando ver la confusión de los hombre.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Inoichi confundido.

"Alguien evito mi destino de muerte" hablo Kushina con Naruto en sus manos, lo había cogido desde que entro en la sala y lo dejo en la cuna improvisada.

"¿quiere decir que cambio el futuro?, ¿Quién?" pregunto Hiashi sorprendido.

"No fue un cambio de destino o de futuro" hablo Hiruzen que dio una calada a su pipa y miro a los presente "fue alguien del futuro que quería cambiar el pasado" explico el Hokage tranquilamente.

"Espera, si lo que dice es verdad, ¿esa persona fue quien aviso el ataque del Kyuubi?" pregunto Iniochi sorprendido.

"¿Por qué no evito que te extrajera el Kyuubi? Podría evitar todo esto" pregunto Hiashi, haciendo que Shikaku e Inoichi tuvieran curiosidad por la respuesta.

"Porque el que vino del futuro era mi hijo, Naruto" respondió Kushina mirando a su bebe y sorprendiendo a los presentes "con el poder del biju" explico Kushina porque no impidió la extracción de su biju.

"Si lo hacía, el no sería jinchuriki y crearían una paradoja, eso destruiría el mundo" hablo Shikaku sorprendido "solo podía intervenir cuando este bebe ya fuera un jinchuriki, ahora tiene sentido todo, de porque solo aviso para evitar bajas, sin embargo muchos ninjas murieron" hablo Shikaku tristemente por la muerte de los caídos.

"Si pudo salvarte, ¿Por qué no salvo a su padre?" pregunto Inoichi con interés.

"Lo intento, pero cometió un pequeño error que paso por alto" hablo el Hokage " y era el contrato con el shinigami, una vez que es ejecutado no hay vuelta atrás y cuando llego, Minato ya había ejecutado la técnica" explico el hombre seriamente.

"¿porque no lo vuelve intentarlo? Y evita que los ninjas mueran en el ataque del biju" pregunto Shikaku su idea.

"Solo tenía una oportunidad, por eso volvió a su tiempo algo triste" explico Kushina apenada al ver como su futuro hijo intentaba ser fuerte delante de ella y de su padre, pero podía ver su dolor en sus ojos en ese momento.

"¿él dijo sobre el nombre de mi hija?" pregunto Hiashi llamando la atendido de los dos jounnin.

"el dejo un libro de cómo fue su vida, allí se sacó la información de tu hija, el queríamos que fuera lo más parecido a este tiempo, para evitar que el mundo cambie de forma negativa" intento Hiruzen explicarlo todo.

"¿quiere decir que ese libro tiene información del futuro?" miro Inoichi con interés el libro.

"un futuro donde Kushina no está viva" corrigió Shikaku con seriedad. "eso explica porque le hiciste secretaria, si volviera a ser ninjas, las misiones que hiciera podría alterar el futuro que está escrito en ese libro" explico el Nara la decisión del Hokage. "Recomendaría no utilizarlo demasiado, solo lo necesario, saber demasiado puede hacer que tomemos medidas que podría ser peor de lo que sale en el libro" explico seriamente Shikaku el peligro de saber de más.

"Pero no entiendo, ¿porque me llamaste?" pregunto Hiashi confundido.

"te llame porque me imagine que Kushina quería decir algo, ¿verdad?" preguntó el Hokage con una sonrisa, mientras Kushina empezó a ponerse nerviosa, al percatarse de porque pregunto eso.

"Bueno…yo…." Se podía ver como todo el mundo lo miraba, poniéndose nerviosa "¡Quería saber quién era la futura novia de mi hijo!, algún problema ¡DATTABANE!" grito lo último completamente roja.

"tu hijo y mi hija, ¿juntos?" Pregunto Hiashi sorprendido "no me lo creo" negó con la cabeza.

"Pues está escrito el nombre de su futura mujer, Hinata Hyuuga" le agarró del cuello y enseño la página que decía eso, haciendo que Hiashi no pudiera negarlo.

"¿Cómo paso eso?, seguro que fue tu hijo yendo detrás de ella todo el rato y al final ella acepto por lastima" dijo el Hyuuga intentando buscar una explicación a eso.

"Según el libro, fue ella y no el que se enamoró primero" sonrió Kushina al leer esa parte dejando a Hiashi a cuadro, pero después de mirar más se enojó y lanzo el libro contra la pared, sorprendiendo a los cuatro hombres "¡será denso mi hijo!, ella le gusta desde la academia y él lo nota cuando tiene casi los, ¡19 años!, espera que llegue esa época, voy a enseñar unas cuantas cosas sobre chicas" empezó a Kushina a planear en cómo Naruto tenía que aprender a tratar a las chicas y darse cuenta de los sentimientos de cierta peli azul.

" _Pobre Naruto_ " pensaron los hombres con temor a la pelirroja.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **OTAKUFire** **:** lo actualizare pero no será tan periódico como el renacer del clan Uzumaki y ya se está viendo los cambio al estar Kushina viva.

 **Zafir09:** Si es una lástima, pero pensé que sería demasiado feliz y eso complicaría hacer el Naruto que todos conocemos y claramente lo recuperaran esa parte del Kyuubi pero mas adelante.

 **Guest** : este fics y el de Kitzune esta parejo, creo que los gemelos va a ser el que este más tiempo parado.

 **Pegasister Geishiken** : habrá cambio está claro, pero los evento se producirán, aunque de forma distintas, ya lo vera en los próximos capítulos.

 **Joker-san:** gracias, si me fije en ese pequeño detalle, no hay apenas fics que cambie el nacimiento de Naruto, los fics que hay casi están abandonado o tardan mucho en actualizar y no te preocupes Naruto y Hinata se juntaran, más si una pelirroja que ya sabe del tema.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

Tres años más tarde.

Kushina estaba cogiendo algunos documentos de la biblioteca por petición del Hokage, en ese tiempo entendió cuál era el verdadero enemigo de un , sin importa de qué aldea sea y es el papeleo, su primer día de secretaria fue un infierno, intentando coordinar las visitas, las reuniones, entrega y recogida de documento y mil cosas, nunca entendió como Minato era capaz de hacerlo sin una secretaria o secretario, ahora entendía porque el viejo no lo elegido a ella y si a él, aun cuando los dos eran los más fuertes de Konoha, sin contar a los sannin.

"Naruto, ahora vamos por jiji-san" dijo Kushina que miro hacia abajo a su espalda, allí estaba Naruto sujetando la falda de su madre, miraba a su alrededor con algo de miedo y curiosidad. " _los ninjas de Konoha no lo miran mal, incluso algunos lo trata bien, pero lo aldeanos lo ignoran y mira con desprecio, si supiera que gracia a su yo del futuro sus familiares no murieron, pero si lo dijera me tacharía de loca y el consejo civil pediría mi encierro para poder quitar mis pertenencias y hacer la vida imposible a mi hijo_ " suspiro la pelirroja "recuérdame que tenemos que comprar el regalo de cumple de Hinata-chan" sonrió esperando que eso mejore la relación de ella y Naruto.

"¿Hinata?" preguntó el rubio confundido.

"Si, Hinata-chan que será tu nueva amiga, Dattabane" sonrió haciendo que Naruto se animara, porque los únicos amigos que tenía por ahora era lo hijo de los Naras, Akimichi y Inuzuka, como su yo del futuro, aunque Hiashi había dicho que se conociera de forma natural, ella decidió que al menos su hijo supiera quien era la peli azul, cuando se volviera a ver sin que ella o Hiashi estuviera de por medio.

Salieron de la biblioteca y caminaron hacia la torre Hokage, al entrar inmediatamente aparecieron los anbus para ver quien se atrevía a entrar a estas horas, pero al ver que era Kushina inmediatamente desaparecieron.

"cobardes" murmuro la Uzumaki mayor, al notar que se asustaron de ella.

"ellos solo está evitando una muerte inminente" hablo Itachi tranquilamente, haciendo que la pelirroja se alegrara.

"¿Cómo está?, Fu…. ¿empezaba por F?" pregunto Kushina riendo levemente y rascándose la nuca, haciendo que el Uchiha suspirara.

"empieza por I" intento el peli negro darle una oportunidad a la mujer.

"¡ha!, Itachi-san, como tiene un aire parecido a tu padre, me confundo con el" sonrió nerviosa la Uzumaki mayor.

"no me compare con él" murmuro Itachi con veneno en su voz.

"¿he?" quedo confundida la mujer al no escuchar bien y recordó algo "¿Cómo está tu madre?, ¿aún está ocupada en cuidar de Sasuke? Espero que la próxima vez no se olvide la invitación de cumple de Sasuke-san" saco un regalo para el Uchiha menor, haciendo que Itachi apretara los puños y dientes levemente "espero que al menos sea de su agrado, Dattabane" sonrió Kushina alegremente.

"¿Por qué ha comprado regalo a mi hermano este año también?" dijo ocultando la mirada.

"Sería una mala padrina si no regalo, ¿verdad?" sonrió Kushina sorprendiendo al chico.

"Entiendo, se lo entregare" devolvió la sonrisa Itachi, pero antes de irse dijo algo "¿Qué es lo más importante? El pueblo o el orgullo" pregunto el Uchiha confundiendo a la Uzumaki.

"bueno, por mucho orgullo que tenga, si no tiene amigos, ni alguien, ¿Cómo puede hablar de ese orgullo que tanto orgulleces?" pregunto Kushina con una sonrisa.

"tiene razón, gracias" dijo Itachi que se fue del lugar.

"Mikoto-chan, ¿Por qué no me hablas como antes?" murmuro Kushina tristemente y fue a la oficina.

Kushina entro a la sala sin llamar, encontrándose con algunos ninjas de Kumo, la Uzumaki al tener un mal recuerdo de ellos, instintivamente saco sus cadenas de chakra, asustando a los ninjas de Kumo.

"llego ya mi secretaria, ya podemos continuar con la reunión" hablo Hiruzen intentando calmar la tensión del ambiente "Kushina-san, ellos están para el tratado de paz, por eso no puede hacer brochetas humanas con ellos" sonrió Hiruzen cuando los ninjas de Kumos tragaron salivas.

"Eso espero, porque si no iré a la aldea y no dejare ningún ninja vivo, ¿entendido? Dattabane" se podía ver como los hombres estaba blanco.

Después de la reunión.

Kushina estaba cuidando de Naruto en el despacho del Hokage, estaba esperando que el Tercero le dijera cuál sería el horario de visitas y reuniones, para que ella lo organizara.

"Dime Naru-chan, ¿listo para el cumple de Hinata-chan?" se vio como el rubio sonreía feliz.

"No debiste traerlo en la reunión, ¿porque no deja que juegues en la calle?" pregunto Hiruzen de repente, al ver que Kushina llevaba a su hijo a todos lados, sin soltar en ningún momento.

"Todos los aldeanos le miran con odio y espera a que no estén para meterse con él, ¿Cómo quiere que lo deje solo?" pregunto Kushina seriamente.

"entiendo, pero tiene que entender que si lo sobreproteges, no será el Naruto que salvara tu vida" eso dejo en shock a la pelirroja y miro a un lado triste "al menos deja que intente jugar con los demás niños, como niño que es" aconsejo Hiruzen sabiamente.

"entiendo" murmuro la Uzumaki mayor no feliz, pero entendía que era necesario que Naruto pasara un poco de dificultar.

En la Residencia Hyuuga.

Las sirvientas estaban de un lado a otro terminando la decoración, estaba a punto de empezar el cumpleaños, cuando alguien toco la puerta, una de las sirvienta abrió la puerta y al ver a Kushina y Naruto no pudo evitar mirar mal a niño por un segundo, algo que Kushina no le agrado.

"¿Qué desea Kushina-san?" pregunto la mujer que miraba a la pelirroja para no mirar al niño.

"¿Tal vez romperte la cara?, porque parece que lo tiene dura" ante el comentario de la Uzumaki, la sirvienta se tensó, al saber que sería capaz de hacerlo.

"¿Kushina?" apareció la madre de Hinata. "sabía que había escuchado tu voz" apareció la mujer alegremente.

"Hina" salto la Uzumaki igual que su amiga.

"¿Quién es este lindo niño?" pregunto Hina alegremente poniéndose a la altura del rubio y se percata la mirada de asco de su sirvienta que dio ante su comentario "Naraku-san, después hablamos, por ahora ve a tu trabajo" ante ese comentario se vio que la mujer se fue blanca.

"Vamos, preséntate" empujo levemente Kushina a su hijo para que se presentara.

"Me llamo, Naruto y tengo tres años, ¡Dattabayo!" Salto alegremente el rubio con lo último.

"hijo de Kushina sin duda" intento la Hyuuga contener su risa.

"¿Qué quiere que haga?, su primera palabra fue Dattabayo, yo quería que fuera Oka-san, Dattabane" miro la pelirroja con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

"Naruto, ¿quiere jugar?" miro el niño a la mujer y se percata del iris de la Hyuuga.

"Si, ojo bonito" señala el Byakugan de la mujer, saltando de arriba y abajo.

"etto.., Naru-chan no diga eso, aunque sea un piropo, no es bueno señalar" intento la pelirroja corregir a su hijo.

"Pues tengo a una niña que tiene unos iguales a los mío, incluso puedo decir que son más bonitos" sonrió Hina, haciendo que Kushina sonriera de igual forma al saber lo que hacía su amiga.

"¿enserio?, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto ilusionado.

"Si, ve al gran patio y se verá una niña muy bonita jugando, pregunta si ella es Hinata-chan, si es ella dile que ha venido a jugar con ella" sonrió Hyuuga al ver como el niño miraba a todo lados buscando el patio.

"si jugar" Naruto miro donde Hina estaba señalando y fue corriendo.

"Saluda con un beso en la mejilla y le da el regalo de cumple" soltó la pelirroja de repente

"¡Kushina!" salto Hina "ella es un poco tímida" murmuro algo preocupada la mujer Hyuuga.

"bueno, puede pasar algo interesante, después de todo los polos opuesto se atrae" sonrió la Uzumaki con orgullo.

"Kushina hablando de amor, ¿el fin del mundo?" salto Hina alarmada.

"Hina,¿Qué tiene de malo que sepa de amor?" cruzo la Uzumaki de brazos.

"El hecho que tú y Minato fuisteis el último en salir, cuando fuisteis los primero en enamorarse" sonrió Hina al ver como Kushina fue a una esquina a hacer circulo en el suelo con su dedo, con un aura deprimente.

Medio hora más tarde.

Se podía ver como todo el mundo disfrutaba de la fiesta de cumpleaños, aun cuando Hiashi llego y se sorprendió al ver a la Uzumaki en la fiesta, estuvo todo el tiempo vigilando a Naruto que no hiciera nada a su hija, haciendo que Hana suspirada y negándose la cabeza, sin saber la mujer Hyuuga que en un futuro Naruto y Hinata se casarían.

"están todos, pero no veo a Mikoto-chan" miro Kushina a todos lados preocupada.

"Le invite, como en las anteriores cumpleaños de mi hija, sin embargo no se presenta" respondió algo dolida por ese gesto.

"Si, yo quiero celebrar el cumple de mi hijo, pero..." miro Kushina tristemente al suelo.

"¿no puede?" miro confundido su amiga.

"entre que es la muerte de mi esposo y que la gente no le aria gracias, no pude" suspiro algo triste.

"¿celebraste su primer cumpleaños?" pregunto Hina preocupada por la respuesta.

"Claro y ese día acabo mal" agacho la pelirroja la cabeza "se me fue la luz y el gas de forma rara, no me dejaban comprar ingrediente en las tiendas diciendo que es el luto de mi esposo, haciendo que no pudiera darle una paliza, aunque eso no significa que al día siguiente se salve de mis golpes," sonrió maléficamente, incomodando a su amiga "por eso solo celebro entre él y yo, con una pequeña tarta, me gustaría celebrarlo como tu está haciendo, Dattabayo" miro Kushina tristemente a su hijo que jugaba con Hinata.

De repente se escuchó un ruido, todos miraron y vieron a un hombre con una mancha y Naruto con el vaso vacío.

"¿Cómo te atreve demonio?" dijo el hombre enojado, asustando a Naruto

Kushina al escuchar eso disponía a golpear al hombre hasta la muerte y más al ver con intención de pegar a su hijo, cuando una mano agarro su hombro y la volvió a sentar.

"confía en mí, no pasara nada Kushina" sonrió Hina para que calmara la pelirroja.

El hombre disponía a golpearlo, cuando alguien agarro su muñeca, al mirar era Hiashi que estaba levemente mosqueado.

"¿Qué está haciendo?, no estará pesando en pegar a un niño delante de mi presencia, en mi casa, en el cumpleaños de mi hija" eso hizo que el hombre empezara a asustarse.

"este de…niño me mancho el pantalón" dijo el hombre señalando al pequeño.

"¿eso es motivo para pegarle? No creo que a todas las madres de aquí le agrade eso" al terminar de hablar el Hyuuga, el hombre miro a su alrededor y vio como todas las mujeres lo miraba con enfado.

"y...yo tengo cosas que hacer, adiós y disculpa" salió el hombre asustado.

Después del incidente la fiesta siguió, Hiashi se fue con su mujer y se sentó a su lado tranquilamente.

"¿es el fin del mundo?, Dattabane" dijo Kushina sorprendida al lado de Hina.

"sería un deshonor para el clan, en no salvar el salvador de mi hija" miro Hiashi a un lado levemente enojado.

"¿salvador?" dijeron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo confundidas.

"En realidad fue mi hija el que derramó el vaso, pero antes de que el hombre mirara quien fue, tu hijo le quito el vaso a mi hija para que le echara la culpa a él" explico Hiashi no muy feliz al ver que la relación de esos dos avanzaba demasiado bien para su gusto.

"ese es mi Naru" hablo Kushina con orgullo.

"es todo un caballero" sonrió Hina feliz por su amiga.

Siguió la fiesta hasta llegar a la noche, debido a que los niños eran muy pequeños, las familias se fueron temprano, Kushina estaba en la puerta despidiéndose de su amiga y de Hinata que estaba media dormida.

"Kushina espero que nos visite en el tercer día, quiero que mi hija se pase bien con tu hijo" hablo la Hyuuga tranquilamente.

"Yo también, necesito descansar de tanto papeleo, no sé cómo los Kage no se vuelve loco con eso" eso provoco una pequeña risa en su amiga. "nos vamos, Naruto despídete de tu amiga" dijo Kushina pero no espero lo que hizo su hijo.

Naruto fue y beso la mejilla de Hinata, esta al recibirlo se despertó completamente pero su cara se puso roja como un tomate y oculto su rostro en la ropa de su mama, pero despidió a Naruto con la mano con alegría, haciendo que la dos mujeres rieran y Hiashi gruñera levemente pero fue callado por un golpe de costado por parte de su mujer.

Cuando la familia Uzumaki se fue Hina cogió a su hija en brazos y decidió hacer una inocente pregunta

"Hinata-chan, ¿te gustaría casarte con él?" pregunto la mujer pero no espero que su hija se sonrojara y ocultara su cara en su pecho y afirmara con la cabeza. "Hiashi parece que nuestra pequeña se enamoró de su salvador" pero al mirar a su marido, este estaba en una esquina tristemente.

"la historia se repite, cuando tuve cuidado de que no pasara, espero que ese pequeño lo cuide bien como decía en el libro" murmuraba Hiashi, confundiendo a su mujer.

"hombres, nunca acepta que su hija se enamore de un hombre" pensó Hina que era la negación que todos hombre hacia cuando su hija se enamoraba

Tres días después.

Kushina estaba en modo habanera sangrienta, ese maldito jefe de Kumo estaba complicando las cosas para firmar el tratado de paz y eso enojaba a la Uzumaki, porque hacía que el trabajo de secretaria se acumulara, haciendo que tuviera menos tiempo para estar con su hijo, al menos lo dejaba en cuidado de su amiga Hina este día y ahora disponía a recoger a su hijo en la casa de la Hyuuga.

"Kushina cálmate" dijo Hina tranquilamente, mientras los dos niños se ocultaban detrás de la mujer hyuuga asustados.

"necesito destrozar algo, ¿puedo golpear a tu marido?" Hina hizo una cruz con los brazos, negado esa petición "¿Fuga-baka?" volvió a negar su amiga "¡necesito soltar todo el estrés!" grito la pelirroja liberando sus cadenas asustando más a los niños.

"¿sirve esa piedra?" señalo Hina una gran piedra en el patio.

De repente Kushina se acercó a la piedra y empezó a golpearlo, cortarlo, pulverizarlo, etc.., haciendo que Hina tapara los ojos a los dos niños pequeño por tal violencia.

"ya me relaje, Dattabane" dijo Kushina volviendo hacia su amiga, sin rastro de la piedra en el patio.

"con esa habilidad, ¿Por qué no volviste a tu carrera ninja?" pregunto Hina confundida.

"no volveré hasta que Naruto se convierta en gennin" respondió Kushina, tanto Shikaku como el Hokage pensaron que en ese momento ella ya podría intervenir en el mundo shinobi, ya que los cambio que haga ya no afectaría el futuro que tendría su hijo Naruto. "creo que ya es hora de irnos" dijo Kushina dispuesto a irse con su hijo.

"quédate esta noche aquí, tenemos habitaciones de sobra y podemos hablar para que pueda calmarte" aconsejo Hina, sabía que si Kushina va al trabajo en modo habanero sangrienta, los ninjas de Kumo serían sus sacos de boxeo y eso no quería ella, ni el Hokage con seguridad.

"¿Sera como en los viejos tiempo?, Dattabane" dijo la pelirroja ilusionada.

"Si, en los viejo tiempos" afirmo la Hyuuga tranquilamente.

En la Noche.

Kushina dormía tranquilamente junto con su hijo, en las habitaciones de invitados, cuando se despertó, tenía que ir a servicio.

"no debí beber tanto té, Dattabane" murmuraba Kushina medio dormida.

Seguía caminando cuando escucho un ruido, confundida se acercó a la habitación de Hinata para que pasaba, cuando fue apuñalado por alguien en el tórax, mal del intruso, la resistencia que tienen los Uzumaki hizo que Kushina no cayera inconsciente y pudiera darle un puñetazo en la cara antes de caer al suelo, el invasor aprovecho para salir sin antes coger a la niña, temiendo que el ruido despertara a algunos hyuuga, pero no espero lo siguiente.

"¡INTRUSO!" grito Kushina con toda su ganas, haciendo que todos los hyuuga se despertara con el Byakugan activado y vieron como alguien salía de sus propiedades con algo en sus brazos.

Hiashi se dio cuenta que era su hija y salió corriendo, estaba perfectamente en su rango de visión gracias a que Kushina aviso a tiempo, paso al lado de la Uzumaki al ser el camino más corto para atrapar el invasor.

"No lo mates" intento Kushina que no lo matara, quería cobrar venganza de ese ataque sorpresa y para eso tenía que estar vivo.

"Kushina, tenemos que llevarte al médico" miro la herirá que tenía la pelirroja.

" _es verdad, ya no tengo a Kurama para que me cure las herirás_ " pensó Kushina que acepto y fueron a ver al médico.

Tres hora más tarde.

Kushina salía del hospital, no sabía que aún le quedaba resto del chakra de Kurama en su interior, dándole una recuperación rápida y sumándole la cualidades Uzumaki, hicieron que Kushina no necesitara estar en el hospital, pero le avisaron que si no se cuidaba la herirá se abriría.

"Al menos no tengo que estar en el hospital" suspiraba Kushina que fue a la residencia Hyuuga para recoger a su hijo y ver que paso con el intruso.

Al llegar se podía sentir tensión y eso no le gusto, miro a Hina, podía ver a ella junto con su hija, confundiéndola y vio el cadáver del intruso y reconoció quien era.

"¡Hiashi!"Grito Kushina acercándose al hombre "te dije que no lo mataras, aunque no sabía quién era, te lo dije para poder saber quién lo ha mandado, pero ahora está muerto y encima es el que mandaron para firma la paz, ¿Cómo vamos a demostrar el secuestro si el hombre está muerto?" agarro la pelirroja el cuello del líder del clan, pero lo soltó al sentir un dolor en el estómago, haciendo que Hina fuera a ayudarla antes de que se desmallara la pelirroja.

Al día siguiente.

Kushina estaba delante del despacho del Tercero, tenía la carta de respuesta de Kumo, aunque quiso leerlo sabía que tenía que ser el Hokage debido por la seriedad del tema.

"con permiso Hokage-sama" entro Kushina y vio que estaba Shikaku, Hiashi, Hizashi e Inoichi y por ultimo Hiruzen.

"Llego la respuesta" hablo el Hokage seriamente y Kushina afirma la cabeza y entrega la carta.

"¿son malas?" pregunto la pelirroja preocupada.

"Si, niega completamente el complot del secuestro de Hinata-san" eso hizo que Hiashi mirara preocupado "amenaza con declarar la guerra si no entregamos al asesino de su ninja" termino el Hokage de explicar lo que decía la carta. "¿trajiste el libro?" pregunto Hiruzen, confundiendo a Hizashi al no saber nada del asunto.

"Si, aun no lo leí, como sugirió Shikaku" enseño el libro negro, haciendo que Hiashi pudiera saber qué pasaría con todo esto.

"Léenos, tenemos que saber si esto ocurrió en su tiempo" hablo el Tercero confundiendo aún más el gemelo de Hiashi.

"veamos, clanes de Konoha, Uchiha, Nara, bla, bla, aquí esta Hyuuga, el incidente Hyuga, Dattabane" cerro el libro y masajeo levemente su frente "creo que esto también paso en su tiempo, significa que no se alteró el tiempo, veamos" miro Kushina un segundo antes de leer "el tercer día del cumpleaños de Hinata, ella sufrirá un intento de secuestro, por suerte Hiashi llego y mato al hombre, por desgracia era el jefe de Kumo que fue enviado para firmar la paz, indicando que era una tapadera para conseguir el Byakugan, ellos los negaron y pidieron el cuerpo de Hiashi, si no cumplía con eso amenazaría con estallar la guerra" paro Kushina y miro al Hokage.

"No hubo cambio, aun con Kushina viva" murmuro Shikaku seriamente, en parte estaba aliviado porque ahora tenía información esencial para evitar una guerra.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" pregunto ya levemente enojado Hizashi.

"después te explicare, ¿Cómo solucionaron el tema?" preguntó el líder del clan preocupado.

", para evitaba la guerra y que Kumo no obtuvieran el Byakugan, se entregó el cuerpo de Hizashi en su lugar" eso dejo todo el mundo helado y más a Hiashi.

"¿este seguro?" quito el libro a Kushina y empezó a leer "espera, ¿Qué quiere decir que fue tomada la decisión sin consultarme?" miro el líder del clan a su hermano, que estaba sorprendido de que supiera esa decisión.

"¿Cómo sabe la decisión que tome yo y nuestro padre si pasaba esto?" pregunto Hizashi sorprendido.

"voy a contar todo Hizashi, después de todo tiene derecho de saberlo" hablo el Hokage, pensaba que si fallaba al menos tenía algo que si funcionaria, aunque eso significa la muerte de uno de sus ninjas.

Después de la explicación.

Hizashi estaba sentado y con las manos en la cabeza, tanto odio hacia el destino de su clan y resulto que alguien que nunca se dejó vencer, había cambiado el destino de su madre, eso era difícil de asimilarlo, pero eso explicaría porque no hubo muertes de civiles en el ataque del Kyuubi, de que Kushina sobreviviera a la extracción y no volviera a su carrera ninja, cuando aún conservaba sus fuerzas

"Al menos sé que mi muerte evitara una guerra seguro" miro el libro que tenía en la mano y siguió leyendo que paso después de su muerte.

"no voy a dejar que muera por mi culpa, si falla la negociaciones pienso ponerme el sello y que sea mi cuerpo en ser entregado y es una orden del líder del clan" hablo Hiashi seriamente.

"lo siento hermano, me niego" eso dejo sorprendido a todo el mundo "aquí dice que tiene otra hija, si mueres negara el nacimiento de ella y eso no voy a permitirlo, no sentiré bien en saber que evite el nacimiento de mi segunda sobrina" se levantó y miro con seriedad a su hermano.

"¿Tendré otra hija?" miro confundido Hiashi y su hermano señala la parte en que decía que tenía una segunda hija. "pero, ¿cómo se tomara tu hijo? Él tiene el derecho de tenerte vivo" preguntó el líder preocupado e intentaba buscar otra alternativa.

"eso es lo que quería saber y por lo que leo no muy bien, dice que empezó a odiar a la primera rama con más intensidad y tener su propia filosofía de que todos nacen con un destino que no se puede cambiar, arrogante y orgulloso, no tiene respectos a la gente débil que se esfuerza y a los que apoyan a esa gente y dice que Un perdedor siempre será un perdedor" cerro Hizashi el libro temiendo de leer más.

"qué raro" dijo Kushina confundida, llamando la atención de todo el mundo y agarre el libro "cuando leí la sesión de amigos, Neji estaba en la lista" dijo Kushina y siguió leyendo hasta llegar a una parte "¡¿Qué intento matar a Hinata en el examen chunnin?!" se vio como Kushina entro en modo habanero asustando a todos y Hiashi miro preocupado por su hija, pero se calmó la mujer a continuación y empezó a sonreír con orgullo confundiendo a los demás "no os preocupéis, en el examen chunnin mi hijo lo derrota, ante la derrota y que después Hiashi dijera la verdad, Neji vuelve al buen camino y deja el odio del clan Hyuuga, así se hace Naru-chan" sonrió Kushina con orgullo.

"¿ese Naruto no era el último de la clase?" dijo Shikaku, dejando muda a la pelirroja.

"No te preocupes eso no pasara, después de todo no voy a dejar que mueras Hizashi, Dattabane" hablo con determinación la Uzumaki.

"Tiene algo planeado" pregunto el Tercero serio.

"Si, pero necesito que Shikaku me ayude en refinar la idea, no quiero equivocarme y que tenga que entregar mi cabeza también" sonrió algo temerosa la pelirroja.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **CrazyLife70** : si siempre me gusto Kushina, es una lástima que Kishimito no ponga un gaiden de cómo fue la infancia de Kushina y Minato, me gustaría sabe quién fue el primero que dio el primer paso para forma la relación, si fue Kushina seria interesante ver cómo fue XD.

 **Pegasister Geishiken** : bueno diré que Kushina dejara de leer el libro por una cosa que pasara más adelante y solo lo leerá cuando la situación es grave.

 **Shadow Noir Wing** : si a mí también me llama la atención sobre el tema del viaje de tiempo y por eso decidí hacer este fics, sobre el tema del libro, no te preocupes Kushina lo tiene sellado en un lugar con sellos que solo funciona con su chakra y sangre, Naruto sabia (por parte de Kurama) que ella era buena con los sellos Uzumakis y por eso se lo entrego a ella personalmente.  
 **PD** : gracias tengo uno que me gusto mucho, solo espero poder describir bien la ropa.

 **CrazyLife70** : muchas gracias, espero que disfrute de este capítulo y de la historia hasta el final

 **Joker-san** : pues espera cuando Naruto diga que le gusta cierta chica rosa, Naruto aprenderá a saber diferenciar entre el amor de hermanos(sakura) a amor verdadero (Hinata) si es que quiere salir vivo XD.

 **Zafir09:** y sufrirá Naruto mas, cuando llegue cierta cosas de la vida XD.

 **OTAKUFire** : todo eso se vera poco a poco y es verdad que Naruto no será el último de la clase, aunque tampoco será el primero, la respuesta de eso será más adelante

 **011010100110111101110011011001** : bueno puedo asegurar que al menos no será el último de la clase

 **Hinakey91sm** Gracias y aquí la continuación

 **The flash** : gracias y espero terminar la historia, ya tengo la idea del final, pero la parte más difícil es llegar a ese final XD

 **mkristal** : gracias y aquí la continuación.

 **spark297** gracias por la información no sabía eso.

 **SweHiro** : gracias, me alegra que te guste.

 **PD** : la siguiente actualización será el Kitzune children y este si tardare vastante, puede que para el domingo o lunes posibremente lo tenga listo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

* * *

En el país de rayo, en Kumogakure, El cuarto Raikage estaba mirando unos documentos, hoy era el día que recibiría la respuesta de Konoha, sabía que no podían negarse a su petición por temor a otra guerra, porque habían perdido a su cuarto Hokage y los sannin se había disueltos, quedando solo un viejo Hokage, quedando actualmente con poco poder militar insuficiente para soportar una guerra contra ellos, sonrió el Kage ante la idea, al fin tendría los secretos del byakugan, aunque el plan no salió bien al principio, no importaba si el resultado era igual, cuando de repente alguien toco la puerta.

"adelante" dijo el Raikage tranquilamente.

Al entrar vio que era el feudal de su país sorprendiendo al Kage y dio un saludo acorde con la situación.

"¿Qué desea Daimyō-sama?" pregunto A confundido pero lo ocultaba, no esperaba su visita.

"Tengo un mensaje de Konoha, me dijo que las negociaciones no fueron bien por cierto asuntos que nosotros provocamos y que nosotros lo negamos, pero con este mensaje se sabrá la verdad según ellos, ¿qué significa esto?" Preguntó el Feudal levemente enojado, no le gusto lo que leyó, pero el Daimyō pensó que podría ser una mentira de Konoha, por eso quería hablar con su Kage.

"Eso es mentira, nosotros no intentemos secuestrar a la heredera hyuuga" contesto rápidamente el Kage.

"Qué raro, ellos no dijeron nada de esto solo que fallaron las negociaciones, pero ahora veo porque" se vio como A apretó los dientes por la trampa que había puesto los ninjas de Konoha "¿podría explicar que paso? Kage-sama" ante la pregunta de su feudal A conto todo y negó que su presentante intentara secuestrar a la pequeña y esperaba una respuesta de Konoha.

"Ya veo, entonces lo que tengo es la respuesta, pero según la carta es para ti" dijo el Daimyō entregando el pergamino.

A cogió el pergamino y abrirlo, en ese momento una gran cortina de humo salió del pergamino y una mano toco la frente del Kage.

"Fuinjutsu: Zettai-tekina shinri(técnica de sellado: verdad absoluta)" dijo una voz de la nada.

Al disipar el humo, estaba Kushina sentada tranquilamente en la mesa del Raikage con los brazos cruzados y con una pequeña sonrisa, A intento atacar, pero la Uzumaki levanto la mano y miro levemente al Daimyō, indicando que si le hiciera algo, sería el que acabara mal parado para su pueblo y eso A no quería.

"¿Para qué has venido y que me a hecho?" preguntó el Raikage enojado y se preguntaba que le había hecho al ver que tenía una marca en la frente.

"descubrir la verdad y ponerte un sello que te dice la verdad, el mismo sello que tengo yo mismo" dijo Kushina que enseño un poco el escote viendo que tenía el sello por encima de su pecho, sin mostrar nada de su pecho, sabía que si no hacía lo mismo, su credibilidad seria cero.

"¿sello de la verdad?" preguntó el Daimyō con interés, Kushina afirmo "vamos a comprobarlo, Raikage hace un mes pidieron dinero para reconstruir una parte de la ciudad, ¿fue utilizado ese dinero para ese propósito?" preguntó el feudal con interés.

"No, fue una mentira, se utilizó el dinero para crear armas y mejorar la que tenemos" intento A en callarse pero el sello le obligaba a decir la verdad.

"ya veo, no puedo asegurar que este diciendo la verdad o ella te está obligando a decir eso, por eso preguntare una cosa que sé que dirá una mentira, ¿Bee es tu hermano de sangre?" preguntó el Feudal.

"No, no es mi hermano de sangre, soy hijo único" A apretó sus puños pero no podía decir una mentira.

"Siempre que preguntaba me decías que eran hermano de sangre, aunque todo sabias que no era, ese sello abroga la verdad, quiere decir que lo anterior era verdad" miro enojado el Daimyō al descubrir que fue engañado "¿Cuánto dura el sello?" preguntó el feudal a la Uzumaki.

"una hora, no pensaba que durara mucho la reunión por eso lo hice de poca duración" confeso la pelirroja tranquilamente.

"entiendo, tendremos que ser rápido para que él y yo hablemos seriamente" podía ver como A se ponía nervioso "empezamos, tanto Konoha como Kumogakure decidieron hacer tregua y decidieron hacerlo en Konoha, ¿Verdad?" preguntó el feudal con tranquilidad.

"si/si" dijeron Kushina y A al mismo tiempo.

"en ese tiempo que hicieron ambos lados, ¿hubo cambio de planes?" pregunto de nuevo el Daimyō.

"Nosotros los de Konoha, decidimos mostrar buena fe y decidimos no poner vigilantes las veinticuatros horas y que sea solo un anbu lo vigilara, demostrando que no era ninguna trampa, ni nada por el estilo, aunque tengo que confesar que no estaba de acuerdo y se vio que no me equivocaba" respondió Kushina mirando levemente enojada al Raikage.

"yo…yo…" se podía ver como A intentaba cerrar la boca pero no podía "cuando descubrimos que no nos vigilaba, di la orden de secuestrar a un miembro del clan Hyuuga para obtener el secreto del byakugan" se vio como A apretó tanto la mano contra la mesa que lo quebró levemente.

"entiendo, ¿Qué paso después?" preguntó el feudal a continuación.

"intentaron secuestrar a la heredera del clan, que solo tenías unos tres años, pero fue descubierto y asesinado y descubrimos que era el representante de Kumo" contesto Kushina tranquilamente.

"al recibir la información que mi representante fue asesinado por intentar el secuestro y descubrir que fue un hyuuga, se me ocurrió la idea de negar el secuestro y pedir el asesino de mi representante para obtener el byakugan" A oculto la mirada, ya no podía hacer nada, cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

"no hace falta que pregunte más, ahora daré mi respuesta a Konoha" miro el Daimyō a Kushina, pero el Raikage intervino.

"el byakugan puede ver a través de la cosas, ¿verdad?" pregunto A de repente.

"Si" contesto Kushina automáticamente por el sello.

"¿quiere decir que podía saber quién era el secuestrador en ese momento?" ante la pregunta del Raikage, Kushina supo sus intenciones.

"Si, pero para eso tendría que concentrarse, pero en ese momento estaba concentrado en no perder de vista al secuestrador por temor de perderlo de vista" dijo la pelirroja intentado defenderse, pero al no estar presente no podía afirma ni negarlo por completo.

"quiere decir que podría saber quién era o mejor dicho, podría saberlo pero decidió matarlo de todo modo, porque capturándolo vivo podría haber dicho la verdad sobre su misión con este sello y no tendríamos que pasar por todo eso, ¿verdad?" antes la palabras de A el Daimyō empezó a pensar con seriedad.

"yo...esto…, no lo sé, porque fui apuñalado por ese representante y no pude saber que paso" ante la respuesta, tanto A y el feudal supo que no solo fue intento de secuestro, si no de asesinato.

"Kushina" antes la palabra del Daimyō, la pelirroja se puso seria "el tratado de paz será firmado con mi firma, haciendo que el Raikage no pueda romperlo, no mientras viva y si descubrió que hace algo contra tu pueblo, quitare la mitad de la misiones y presupuesto de Kumo para entregar a Konoha como compensación" ante eso Kushina sonrió y A no pudo evitar golpear la mesa "pero no puede negar la petición del Raikage de entregar al asesino de su representante, si me niego sus amigos y familiares querrán venganza y tengo que evitar eso" ante eso Kushina se puso blanca y A sonrió al ver que consiguió su objetivo "sin embargo, solo pediremos el cuerpo sin el byakugan y será devuelto a Konoha en una semana, para que sea encerrado en su lugar de nacimiento" ante eso tanto A como Kushina miraron entre ellos con odio ningunos de los dos había consiguio sus objetivo y eso noto el feudal que decidió acabar con esta reunión antes que acabara en un baño de sangre.

En Konoha, en la torre Kage, en el despacho, estaba Hiruzen, Hiashi, Shikaku y Hizashi, estaba esperando el regreso de Kushina, rezaba que todo saliera bien, cuando de repente apareció una cortina de humo en el centro de la habitación, al despejar se veía a Kushina que tenía la mirada oculta temiendo que algo grave había pasado.

"¿Qué paso?" dijo el tercero que se acercó a la mujer, pero lo único que recibió fue un pergamino de parte de la mujer, el Kage se puso a leerlo y se sorprendió el contenido "esto es un tratado de paz con la firma de Daimyō, ahora el Raikage no podrás hacer nada a Konoha sin ser tratado como traidor de su país" sonrió Hiruzen , haciendo que todo el mundo se sintiera aliviado.

"pero no pude evitar lo otro" murmuro Kushina oscureciendo más su vista.

Ante las palabras de la pelirroja todo el mundo supo que no pudo evitar el destino de muerte de Hizashi, el Hokage se dio cuenta que Kushina se estaba echando la culpa de todo, porque no solo fallo en ese momento con la negociación, también fallo al no poder atrapar al secuestrador en ese momento y no sabía cómo animar a la pelirroja.

"Kushina, puedo hacer una pregunta" intervino Hiazhi llamando la atención de la Uzumaki "¿hay diferencia de mi muerte en este tiempo, con el tiempo que esta escrito en el libro?" Preguntó el hyuuga esperando animar un poco.

"¿diferencia?" pregunto la pelirroja confundida "creo recodar que tu cuerpo fue entregado a Kumo y nunca volvió a Konoha, pero aquí será devuelto en una semana y a la hora de entrega no tendrá tus ojos, para mostrar que no van detrás del secreto del byakugan" contesto Kushina la diferencia.

"puedo ir en tu lugar si son esas condiciones" intervino Hiashi, pero su hermano se negó.

"Recuerda, tu segunda hija Hanabi, quiero que nazca" ante la palabras de su hermano gemelo Hiashi se calló "si al menos podría hablar con Neji en el futuro para explicar que paso realmente" miro Hizashi al suelo tristemente.

"yo puedo hacerlo" dijo Kushina de repente, aunque aún se sentía mal por no poder hacer nada, pero al escuchar esa frase, recordó lo que quería hacer Minato con su chakra en el momento de sellar a Kurama "por eso necesito que siga al pie de la letra" empezó la pelirroja en diseñar el sello para hacer esa tarea.

Una semana después, en la mansión Hyuuga.

Tanto Hiashi como Kushina veía el cuerpo sin vida de Hizashi, la Uzumaki apretaba los puños de impotencia al ver como la esposa e hijo de Hizashi lloraba al lado del cuerpo sin vida de su ser querido, tanto que tuvo que salir afuera, si se quedaba más tiempo iría directo por la cabeza del Raikage, pero no podía hacer eso por temor a que empeorara las cosas.

Estaba tomando el aire de afuera, en el jardín, cuando apareció Hiashi.

"te lo agradezco Kushina por lo que ha hecho, sé que intentaste salvar la vida de mi hermano, incluso estar cara a cara con el Raikage, sabiendo que antes Kumo intento secuestrar por tu chakra" el líder del clan inclino levemente para mostrar su agradecimiento.

"Pero no pude evitar su muerte, Dattabane" murmuro la pelirroja abatida.

"pero hiciste que Neji pueda visitar a la tumba de su padre, algo que no hubiera podido sin tu intervención, además tú has podido hacer que Neji pueda recibir sus últimas palabras de mi hermano, ¿verdad?" el hyuuga seriamente.

"Si" dijo Kushina que saco un pergamino de su camisa "recuerda que solo pude hacer uno, tiene que entregarlo a él cuándo sea la ocasión, recuerda que son las últimas palabras de tu hermano" entrego Kushina el pergamino a Hiashi.

"¿Cuándo es el momento adecuando?" preguntó el líder del clan, no recordaba bien por culpa de todo esto.

"cuando Neji participe por primera vez en el examen chuunin, en la parte final" contesto Kushina suspirando al ver que no recordaba eso.

"ha ya recuerdo" recordó el Hyuuga y guardo el pergamino.

"con esto estoy confundido ojo visco" eso llamo la atención de Hiashi al escuchar el mote que le puso cuando eran más jóvenes "parece que el destino puede ser cambiado, pero para cambiarlo tiene que ser algo y creo que esa cosas solo tiene pocas personas" dijo Kushina seriamente.

"¿sabes qué es eso?" pregunto Hiashi con interés.

"no lo sé, si lo supiera seguro que hubiera salvado a Hizashi, dattabane" murmuro tristemente "no voy a mirar más el libro" contesto Kushina sorprendiendo al líder del clan.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Hiashi con interés.

"sabiéndolo no he podido hacer nada y para ver que no se cambian y sentir todo esto, prefiero no saberlo e intentar con toda mi fuerza cuando una situación es así grave, tal vez hacer eso podría haber cambiado las cosas a uno más feliz" dijo Kushina girando sobre sí misma. "si sigo así podría afectar negativamente a mi hijo y no creo que él quiera eso, después de llegar tan lejos, ¿verdad?, Dattabane" sonrió y miro al cielo con determinación

"te conozco lo suficiente para saber que cuando algo entra en tu cabeza, nadie es capaz de sacártela" suspiro Hiashi al conocer el carácter de la Uzumaki y provocando una gran sonrisa a la pelirroja.

Cinco años más tarde.

Naruto había cumplido siete años, haciendo entrar en la academia, era un chico muy enérgico y alegre y sin que se diera cuenta Kushina, el chico empezó a hacer bromas para llamar la atención de los aldeanos al sentir que le ignoraba, la pelirroja al darse cuenta de eso, en vez de regañarlo empezaron a planear juntos, hasta que el Hokage le pillo a ambos y regañaron a los dos, haciendo que Naruto hiciera de vez en cuando algunas travesuras cuando los aldeanos no le respetaba.

A la mañana, Kushina caminaba hacía el despacho, había recibido la noticia que su amiga Hina iba a tener su segunda hija, eso alegro a la pelirroja, sin embargo descubrió que Mikoto no había pasado a felicitar a su amiga, eso descoloco a Kushina porque recordó que ella felicito tanto por el embarazo de ella y Hina de Hinata, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Itachi.

"espera, no diga nada, no diga nada, Dattabane" dijo Kushina de repente "empieza por I, ¿verdad?" sonrió algo nerviosa la mujer.

"lo siento Kushina-san, no tengo tiempo para esto" dijo el Uchiha fríamente, sorprendiendo a la Uzumaki.

"¿Qué te pasa Itachi?" pregunto la pelirroja preocupada.

"nada" sonrió levemente "es la primera vez que dice mi nombre, sin que tenga que dar una pista" contesto el chico mirando levemente al suelo.

"si, tenía como objetivo aprenderlo, Miko-chan siempre se molestaba por no recodar su nombre y pensé que si lo recordaba tal vez..." dijo Kushina que empezó a agarrar su brazo derecho levemente nerviosa

"ella pasara al medio día por el parque, puede tener una oportunidad de hablar con ella" hablo Itachi ocultando su mirada.

"¿de verdad?, Dattabane, al fin podre hablar con ella" sonrió la Uzumaki con alegría.

"Cuida a mi hermano menor por mí, ¿vale?" dijo Itachi empezando a caminar.

"¿te vas de misión?" pregunto Kushina confundida.

"Si, durante un largo tiempo" sonrió Itachi antes de irse.

Kushina sintió que algo no cuadraba en todo esto, pero no era capaz de ver que era, pensó que si viera a su amiga Mikoto, sería capaz de saber que era.

Al medio diga dejo a Naruto ha cuidado de su amiga Hina y fue a esperar a su amiga Mikoto en el parque. La pelirroja al estar tan emocionada que llego algo temprano, se imaginó de mil forma como sería la reunión, pero lo que pasaría a continuación nunca se lo paso por su cabeza.

Vio como la Uchiha entraba en una tienda a comprar y al salir empezó a caminar hacia ella, Kushina empezó a sonreír y cuando disponía a decir algo, Mikoto pasó de largo dejando en shock a la Uzumaki, cuando estaba a punto de irse, Kushina apareció delante de Mikoto sorprendiendo a la Uchiha por su rapidez.

"Mikoto, ¿has olvidado como soy, Verdad? Sabes que odio que me ignore, Dattabane" Dijo la pelirroja entrando en modo habanero sangrienta.

"¿Por qué debería hablar contigo?" dijo Mikoto activando el sharingan, sin embargo el Uchiha no pudo reaccionar ante el guantazo de la Uzumaki.

"estando años juntos desde la academia, estando en el mismo equipo gennin y haciendo misiones juntas durante años y ¿me hace esa pregunta sin sentido? Pensaba que te conocías pero veo que me equivoque" dijo Kushina intentando contener sus lágrimas.

"esa pregunta son mía preguntas, no tuya" miro Mikoto con enfado y eso confundió a la Uzumaki.

"entonces te voy hacer una pregunta, ¿Qué parte he cambiado?, Dattabane" dijo la pelirroja que agarro del cuello de su amiga y miro a sus ojos demostrando que no tenía miedo del sharingan, algo que siempre mostro la Uzumaki.

"nos mirar como si el clan fuéramos la peste y el causante de todo mal que paso a Konoha" dijo Mikoto con enfado.

"¿Quién dijo eso?" pregunto Kushina confundida.

"los habitantes de Konoha, nos ha aislado a un sitio para vigilarnos y nos echa la culpa de todo mal que paso hace siete años atrás" dijo Mikoto que agarro el cuello de Kushina confundiendo más a la pelirroja.

"hace siete años, ¿el ataque del biju de nueve colas?" pregunto la Uzumaki confundida.

"si, nos echa la culpa a nosotros, por no estar presente" respondió cada vez más enojada el Uchiha.

"no sabía nada, pero ¿Qué hacía vosotros en ese momento?" miro Kushina seriamente, haciendo que su amiga se enojara más.

"no te haga la tonta, estábamos en una reunión y aun así todos dijeron que era raro que ningún ninja Uchiha participara en la defensa, como si supiéramos que pasaría eso" respondió Mikoto que disponía en coger un kunai.

"¿dijisteis donde estaba y si estaba todo el mundo?" pregunto la pelirroja con seriedad.

"¿Por qué debería decirlo?" dijo Mikoto a punto de atacar con el kunai.

"¡IDIOTA!" Lanzo Kushina un puñetazo que lo dejo tirara en el suelo a su amiga y asiento soltar el arma "si no responde, Cómo quiere que no sospeche de ti, además que me había callado un dato para que el clan no fuera marginado y vas vosotros y le dais motivos a los alto mando, te ha contagiado la estupidez de Fugabaka" dijo Kushina que agarro el cuello de su amiga y lo golpeo contra un árbol para estar cara a cara con ella.

"¿me está diciendo que no sabía nada? Y ¿qué dato está hablando?" dijo Mikoto agarrando las manos que tenía sobre su cuello.

"si lo sabían no me hubiera molestado en comprar regalo a Sasuke por su cumpleaños, no me hubiera molestado en contactar contigo, no me hubiera molestado si me hubiera ignorado y el dato que me he callado ante todo el mundo, es que me extrajo el biju casi matándome fue un maldito Uchiha" eso dejo en shock a la pelinegra.

"¡Está mintiendo!" grito Mikoto toda enojada

"¿Por qué no comprueba con tu sharingan si estoy mintiendo o no?" desafío Kushina a su amiga que entrara en su mente.

Mikoto sin pensarlo entro en la mente de Kushina, se dio cuenta que ella no sabía nada sobre el asunto que estaba sufriendo el clan Uchiha y los alto mando de Konoha, cuando fue a comprobar quien fue el causante del ataque, se quedó de piedra en saber que fue un Uchiha y se dio cuenta que el comportamiento que había hecho el clan, solo alimentaba mas las sospecha y la desconfianza, en vez de disipar las dudas, al terminar cayó al suelo abatida cuando la Uzumaki la soltó.

"Yo…yo…¿Qué hemos hecho?" preguntó Mikoto a si misma al darse cuenta de su gran error.

"no te preocupes, no pienso decir nada, pero vosotros tenéis que decir que hacíais cada uno en ese día y así disipar la duda y recobrar la confianza entre nosotros, el hecho que me calle sobre mi atacante, fue porque sabía que no pertenecía al clan, podría ser un renegado o algo por el estilo, Dattabane" sonrió Kushina dando la mano a su amiga.

"Yo… lo siento tengo algo que hacer" se levantó Mikoto con prisas.

"pero... quiero hablar más, como hacíamos antes, Dattabane" dijo Kushina preocupaba que volvería a pasar de nuevo.

"No es eso, tengo que hablar con el clan de este asunto, nos vemos luego" sonrió Mikoto, aunque la pelirroja noto que era forzado

"de acuerdo, sabe dónde vivo si quiere despejarte de Fugabaka, Dattabane" dijo Kushina en broma, sacando una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga.

Kushina se fue a su casa mientras Mikoto se fue al recinto Uchiha, fue corriendo entre las calles sin perder tiempo y fue directo a su casa para hablar con su marido, tuvo tanta prisa que ni se molestó en colocar las compras y entro en la sala donde estaba Fugaku, este miro a su esposa confundido.

"Fugaku, para esto" dijo Mikoto sin apena aliento.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" preguntó el hombre confundido.

"Para el golpe de estado" miro la mujer con seriedad.

"¿Por qué debería?, este plan es para recuperar lo que es nuestro por ley, seguro que hablaste con esa tomate, dije que no te juntara con ella" hablo Fugaku levemente enojado.

"y por eso fui una estúpida" dijo Mikoto ocultando su mirada "ella ha estado a favor de nuestro clan y que hacemos nosotros, la escupimos, no nos extraña que nos marginen" apretó fuertemente los puños.

"deja de decir estupideces, el clan no ha cometido ningún error es Konoha quien está haciendo maldades" dijo Fugaku con seguridad en sus palabras.

"El que provoco el ataque hace siete año fue un Uchiha" murmuro Mikoto ocultando su mirada y apretando más sus manos.

"¿Qué mentira está diciendo?" dijo Fukagu con el Sharingan activado, pero se calló al ver como su mujer al levantar la mirada no tenía el Sharingan, si no en Mangekyō Sharingan.

"entre en la mente de mi amiga y vi claramente que el atacante fue un UCHIHA y nosotros en vez de disipar las dudas que tenía sobre nosotros, le dimos más motivos para dudar y desconfiar, por eso para el golpe de estado, somos nosotros el que estamos equivocándonos" exigió Mikoto a su marido.

"si aunque fuera verdad lo que dice, ya es tarde para eso, ya está todo planeado, el golpe de estado se iniciara en esta semana" respondió Fuka seriamente.

"¿quiere decir que vamos a enfrentarnos entre nosotros por una estupidez de orgullos?" dijo Mikoto sorprendida.

"No es estupidez, es honor y recuperar que es nuestro" dijo Fukagu con el Mangekyō Sharingan.

"je, ahora entiendo porque mi hijo Itachi se siente decepcionado del clan" murmuro Mikoto pero su marido lo escucho.

"Si tanto esta, ¡fuera de aquí!" Dijo el hombre sin pensar.

"Eso are, voy a mostrar a Konoha mi lealtad y rezo no ser la única que quede del clan Uchiha" dijo Mikoto que se fue a recoger sus cosas.

Al salir del edificio se dio cuenta que no tenía un lugar para ir, por culpa del orgullo Uchiha había roto todos sus lazos con los de Konoha, estaba a punto de llorar cuando recordó que su amiga Kushina aún estaba con ella aun después de tratarla fríamente y que ella era la secretaria del Hokage, se limpió las lágrimas y decidió impedir el golpe de estado.

"Mikoto-san, ¿Qué haces afuera?" dijo una chica de pelo largo y castaño.

"Izumi-san" miro Mikoto sorprendida y se dio cuenta de una cosa en ese momento, ese golpe de estado destruiría el futuros de todos los Uchihas, con determinación cogió sus cosas, pero se dio cuenta que estar tanto tiempo fuera de la carrera shinobi le había debilitado mucho.

"¿te ayudo?, no veo que este Itachi-san" pregunto la chica mirando y esperando que apareciera esa persona.

"No, hoy tiene reunión, ¿podrías acompañarme?" sonrió Mikoto a la chica, que afirmó con la cabeza.

Mikoto camino junto con Izumi por Konoha, podía ver la desconfianza que tenía el pueblo de ellos y sintió mal al saber que ellos mismo había provocado esa situación por no aclarar la situación, cuando llego a la casa de Kushina, respondió hondo y espero que su amiga le perdonara por todo estos años, sonrió amargamente en ese momento, recordó que su amiga pelirroja no era rencorosa y que era muy afectiva, cuando abrió la puerta recibió un fuerte abrazo de la Uzumaki confirmando sus sospechas.

"veo que te peleaste con Fugabaka, Dattabane" miro Kushina levemente nerviosa al ver las maletas.

"si por una vez estoy de acuerdo que es un baka" ese comentario preocupo a Kushina y a Izumi.

"Yo, ya me tengo que ir, quiero saber cuándo volverá Itachi-san" dijo la peli castaña dispuesto a irse cuando Kushina la detiene.

"déjalo, me dijo que estaría fuera un tiempo" contesto la pelirroja tranquilamente.

"espera, el solo tiene una misión hoy, nada más" intervino Mikoto rápidamente.

"¿el me mintió?, pero porque me dijo que cuidara de su hermano entonces" inclino Kushina la cabeza confundida.

"Kushina Uzumaki" miro Mikoto seriamente sorprendiendo a su amiga "tengo algo urgente que decirte y eso sobre el clan" desvió la mirada levemente la peli negra, dando a entender a la Uzumaki que no era algo bonito.

"creo que sobro" hablo Izumi sintiendo que estaba fuera de lugar.

"no, tiene que saber todo, si eres de Konoha y Uchiha" hablo Mikoto seriamente.

"Entrar, aquí no es lugar para hablar" dejo Kushina paso a la dos chicas.

Kushina durmió a Naruto en su cuarto y fue a hablar con su amiga, pero antes preparo té para calma la tensión que había en el aire, pero no sirvió de nada.

"Kushina, ¿puede hacer que hable con el Hokage mañana a primera hora?" pregunto su amiga seriamente pero sentía un aire de tristeza.

"si, pero para ser de primera hora tengo que saber el contenido de la reunión, Dattabane" miro Kushina confundida por la petición de su amiga.

"el clan Uchiha está planeando un golpe de estado" eso provoco que Kushina escupiera el té y Izumi dejara caer el baso de la sorpresa "no es broma, yo también estoy involucrada hasta hoy" dijo la pelinegra no muy orgulloso de eso.

"¿Por qué? El clan Uchiha es uno de los fundadores de Konoha, ¿Qué sentido tiene hacer eso?" dijo Izumi sin créeselo.

"¿sabe la fecha del golpe de estado?" pregunto la pelirroja al recuperar el aliento e ignorando la pregunta de la chica.

"Dentro de esta semana, puede que mañana o pasado mañana o más tarde, pero es en esta semana seguro" respondió Mikoto ocultando su mirada.

"eso no es para dejar las cosas para mañana, dattabane" salto Kushina de su asiento.

"Espera, Como sabéis que va a pasar seguro, puede que al final no pase nada, todos los Uchihas tiene la voluntad de fuego de Konoha, puede que solo algunos será arrestado nada más" dijo Izumi negando aun todo esto, cuando Kushina sintió un escalofrió y decidió ir a su habitación.

Eso dejo confundida las dos Uchihas y siguieron a la pelirroja, al entrar vio como Kushina quito una estantería y se mostró un gran sello, mordió su dedo y murmuro algunas palabras mientras hacía sellos y escribía con sangre, al terminar se abrió una pequeña puerta, en su interior había un libro negro.

"dije que no volvería a utilizarlo, pero siento que sin esto no podré hacer gran cosa, Dattabane" dijo saliendo de la habitación, mientras su amiga e invitada miraba confundido.

"¿Qué es un libro de sellos peligrosos y poderoso?" pregunto Mikoto al ver el nivel de seguridad que tenía ese libro.

"este libro tiene dato del futuro, por eso si cae en mala manos, no, no quiero ni pensarlo, Dattabane" dijo Kushina negando esa idea.

"esto ya es imposible de creer" miro confundido Izumi por todo lo que estaba escuchando.

"me da igual si lo cree o no, pero es ultra secreto, después tendré que borrarte la memoria" dijo Kushina con una sonrisa malvada asustando a la chica, pensó que con eso calmaría las cosas "veamos, Clan Nara, Clan Inuzuka, Clan Hyuuga, Clan Uchiha, aquí está" sonrió Kushina al encontrarlo "bla, bla bla a aquí esta, el Clan comenzó a planear un golpe de estado, dirigido por Fugaku Uchiha, para eso colocaron a Itachi Uchiha como espía dentro de los ANBU para saber sobre los planes de Konoha. Sin embargo, ellos no esperaban que debido a la naturaleza pacífica de Itachi, éste se convertiría en un doble agente dándoles a las principales autoridades de la aldea información sobre los planes de los Uchiha" Kushina se paró de leer y miro a su amiga.

Mikoto estaba blanca al saber que su hijo le traiciono y empezó a entender porque su hijo actuaba de esa forma, mientras Kushina al fin entendió la actitud que tenía el chico, mientras Izumi estaba en shock y no era capaz de procesar dicha información.

"Esto lo hizo debido a que sabía los estragos que causarían en el interior de la aldea y que la destrucción que provocaría iba a permitir la infiltración de aldeas enemigas creando un conflicto que traería otra Guerra Mundial Shinobi. A medida que el ataque de los Uchiha se acercaba, Hiruzen intentaba buscar una manera de negociar con ellos, pero el tiempo se había agotado y los consejeros del Tercer Hokage mandaron a Itachi a matar al Clan" Kushina inconscientemente dejo caer el libro, mientras su mano temblaba y al fin entendió la palabras que dijo Itachi esta mañana "mierda, mierda" dijo Kushina que se lanzó contra la puerta, pero al abrir había varios anbus en la puerta "por favor que no tenga nada que ver con los Uchihas, Dattabane" suplico la pelirroja que no fuera hoy el día de la matanza Uchiha.

" Kushina Uzumaki, hay una reunión de emergencia y por desgracia es sobre la masacre Uchiha" al terminar de hablar tanto Mikoto como Izumi cayeron de rodillas abatidas.

Mikoto con todo su cuerpo temblando cogió el libro negro y leyó.

"Itachi Uchiha mato a todos, familia, amigos, incluso a la persona que más amaba, solo dejo vivo a Sasuke su hermano menor" dijo Mikoto sintió que iba a caer en cualquier momento, pero la voz de alguien lo mantuvo consciente.

"Pero yo estoy viva" dijo Izumi aun temblando "¿quiere decir que voy a ser asesinada en cualquier momento?" Se abrazó a sí misma "¿por la persona que amo?" murmuro ocultando su mirada.

"No" intervino Kushina, haciendo que los dos Uchihas la miraran "dile al Hokage que me reuniré con el ahora mismo" los anbus se fueron, no había oído la conversación al estar fuera de la casa "si Mikoto no hubiera venido aquí y trayéndolo a ti Izumi, habrías muerto los dos sin dudar a duda" dijo Kushina cogiendo el libro "este libro no es 100% preciso y diré porque, pero antes tenéis que jurar que guardareis el secreto de todo esto" miro la pelirroja con total seriedad.

"lo prometemos" dijeron los dos Uchiha con sinceridad.

Y Kushina conto el secreto que tenía dicho libro y la relación que tenía con ella.

Continuara….

* * *

 **NOTA** : al fin pude quitarme esa parte de los Hyuuga y de los Uchiha XD, espero que os guste y proximo fics en actualizar el fics renacer del clan Uzumaki


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

Mikoto estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, miraba a Naruto seriamente, descubrir que esa pequeña criatura que dormía en la cama crecería para convertirse en el salvador del mundo shinobi, no se lo creería por nada del mundo, pero menos que viajo al pasado para evitar la muerte de su madre y en consecuencia de salvar a Kushina, había salvado la suya y la de Izumi. Miro a la joven Uchiha que aún estaba abatida en mitad de la habitación, descubrir que el clan estaba planeando un golpe de estado porque pensaron que fueron acusados injustamente sobre el ataque del kyuubi, pero para descubrir que si fue un Uchiha el responsable y en vez de probar la inocencia del clan, crearon más sospechas, era normal que fuera marginados si pensaba con cordura y lógica.

Mikoto suspiro, cuando escucho alguien entrar en la casa, no tenía fuerza ni para mirar, aunque sabía quién era.

"Estoy de vuelta" dijo Kushina sentándose en la sala "¿quiere saber lo que han hablado?" miro a su amiga preocupada.

"si" contesto sin mirarla y la Uzumaki supo que su amiga estaba muy afectada por todo esto.

"se ha confirmado las muertes de casi todos del clan Uchiha " noto Kushina un pequeño temblor en los hombros de su amiga "y el causante es Itachi" en ese instante la pierna de Mikoto fallaron, haciendo que cayera al suelo, la pelirroja intento levantarse para ir con ella, pero vio como levanto una mano, indicando que siguiera "por eso ha puesto a Itachi como criminal del rango S y está en el bingo" sintió Kushina que Mikoto estaba conteniendo su lagrimas aunque no lo viera "las únicas personas en sobrevivir a esto ha sido, Sasuke, Izumi y tu" termino y empezó a acercase a su amiga.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" dijo Mikoto entre lágrimas, Kushina se agacho y la abrazo con ternura, sabía que por muchas cosas que dijera nada cambiaria y menos el dolor de perder a sus seres querido.

En la otra habitación, Izumi estaba sentada y apoyada contra la pared, había escuchado todo, pero aun no era capaz de aceptar lo ocurrido, no podía creer que su novio había masacrado al clan, aunque fuera para evitar un golpe de estado y futura guerra, esto era demasiado extremo, no era algo que Itachi hiciera sin más, tenía que investigar y para eso tenía que capturar a Itachi.

Izumi se levantó con dificultar y fue hacia las dos mujeres, Kushina y Mikoto miraron confundida, como la joven Uchiha se acercaba y se sentaba delante de la dos, con una mirada llena de seguridad.

"Kushina-san, Mikoto-san, quiero que me entrenéis" eso sorprendieron a las dos mujeres "quiero capturar a Itachi vivo, necesito saber la respuesta" Izume negó la cabeza "no, no quiero saber cómo era la situación, lo que quiero es que me lo diga con sus propias palabras, el por qué decidió hacer eso" sin que pudiera evitarlo se le escapo una lagrima "quiero entenderlo, aunque….aunque pueda que no lo entienda, al menos quiero intentarlo entenderlo" hablo entre lágrimas la joven Uchiha.

"tranquila, tranquila" dijo Kushina con cariño abrazando cariñosamente.

"Por supuesto te ayudamos" sonrió Mikoto, aunque en su interior se sentía igual, también quería saber por qué y sabía que tenía que volver a entrenar para saber la respuesta.

Cinco años más tarde.

Kushina estaba recogiendo unos documentos en el despacho del Hokage, recordaba como estuvo enojada con Hiruzen por no decir nada con el tema Uchiha, pero después de la explicación que dijo el viejo Hokage, entendió el motivo, era para evitar un conflicto aun mayor, era verdad que si hubiera enterado hubiera ido directo con el tonto de Fugabaka y hubiera masacrado al clan con él por esa estupidez y eso podría evitar una posible reconciliación con la aldea y su mejor amiga Uchiha, suspiró la Uzuamki al saber que posiblemente eso hubiera pasado o algo peor, que estallara una guerra civil dentro de la aldea, para despues ser destruido por un país con rencor a Konoha, después de recoger miro por la ventana y no pudo evitar reír, su hijo había pintado la cara de los Kages y veía como huira de los jounnin y chunnin sin dificultar.

Flash black.

Hace un año atrás.

Kushina miraba la ropa de Naruto no muy feliz, había visto un agujero y era menos de una semana que había arreglado otro en la ropa de su hijo, eso era algo raro, sabía que no estaba haciendo nada extremo para romper la ropa de esa forma tan rápidamente y miro más atentamente la tela dañada y se percató que era provocado por un arma, eso no le gusto, pensaba que alguien estaba detrás de su hijo, cuando recordó que su set de Kunai había desaparecido hace una semana, al mismo tiempo que había empezado a aparecer agujero en la ropa de su hijo, estaba claro ahora, su hijo Naruto estaba entrenando a escondida, la pregunta era el porqué.

Después de la cena, Kushina estaba dispuesto a sacarlo de su hijo y que mejor forma que amenazarlo en no comer ramen durante un mes, eso lo sacaría inmediatamente todo, pero decidió preguntarlo normalmente ante de sacar la artillería pesada.

"Naru-chan" podía ver como el rubio gemía por el mote de su madre, le daba vergüenza ser llamado de esa forma "podría decirme porque robaste mi set de Kunai, para entrenar a escondida" se vio como Naruto se puso blanco, había atinado fácilmente lo que estaba haciendo ante esa expresión "lo he sabido por el estado de la ropa" respondió Kushina al ver como su hijo intento preguntar pero ella fue más rápida en responder.

"entreno para ser Hokage" murmuro Naruto, sorprendiendo a Kushina.

"ese camino no es fácil, Dattabane" hablo la pelirroja tranquilamente "¿Por qué?" pregunto Kushina, estaba feliz que su hijo había decidido el mismo sueño de ella y de su marido.

"quiero que me reconozca mi existencia, Dattabayo" vio como Naruto apretó levemente los puños, haciendo que Kushina cerrada los ojos y suspiraba levemente, lo entendía bien, después de todo paso por algo parecido.

"¿quiere que te ayude?" pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa.

"¿de verdad?, Dattabayo" salto Naruto de su silla con alegría, sabía que su madre era fuerte por el miedo que tenía todos los anbus y jounin que había conocido a su madre.

"te aviso una cosa, no será fácil y tiene que prometer una cosa" dijo Kushina seriamente demostrando que era seria la cosa y susurro algo en la oreja de su hijo.

"lo prometo" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki, haciendo su madre recodar a su difunto marido.

Fin Flash black.

Ya había terminado de ordenar en el despacho del Hokage y había jurado en ese momento escuchar el nombre de su hijo, eso solo significa que Iruka había atrapado a su hijo, no sabía como pero el maestro siempre conseguía atrapar a su hijo, se estaba imaginando como el maestro estaba regañando a su hijo en ese momento y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, si supiera que su Naruto ya tenía nivel gennin para presentarse al examen chunnin o incluso de ser chunnin, pero había decidido que Naruto se graduara en la generación de su hijo y además había mandado que suspendiera el examen que sería mañana, eso no le gusto a su hijo y pidió el motivo de esa orden, ella solo dijo que era órdenes del Hokage y que no se preocupara que aún se convertiría en gennin si siguiera sus órdenes, además podría aprender un a técnica de nivel jounnin si cumplía esa orden, al saber que aprendería un nueva técnica no pudo negarse y que cumpliría esa orden.

Después de hacer algunas cosas e ir de comprar, estaba caminando por las calles, cuando se encontró con su amiga Mikoto y su hijo, había decidido vivir juntos, había decidido que intentaría que Sasuke no fuera por el camino de la venganza, pero Mikoto tenía dificultar en controlar el odio de su hijo, pero al menos era sociable con los demás y no te miraba como si fuera superior a todos, algo que no era en la otra línea de tiempo, pero estaba claro que quería vengar la muerte de su clan y era algo que las dos mujeres no sabía cómo tratarlo por temor de empeorar las cosas.

"Hola Miko-chan" dijo Kushina alegremente.

"Buenas Kushina-san/chan" dijeron los dos Uchiha amablemente.

"¿Dónde está Izumi-san?" pregunto la pelirroja mirando a los lados.

"se fue antes de que me levantara" confeso Mikoto en no saber dónde estaba la chica.

"está entrenando, intente que me llevara pero me dijo que era para ninja graduados" dijo Sasuke algo malhumorado, ganando la risa nerviosa de las dos mujeres.

"¿No es Naruto el que está arriba?" pregunto Mikoto al ver como el rubio estaba limpiando la cara de los Kages.

"si, está limpiando la broma que a echo, aunque nunca se me ocurrió pintar la cara de los kages, pero al ver que tiene que limpiarlo después, me alegra que no se me cruzara la idea" sonrió algo nerviosa la Uzumaki mayor.

"seguro que me hubiera convencido para que te ayudada" respondió Mikoto con una sonrisa.

"¿en pintarla o limpiarla?" miro Kushina con un tono que su amiga inmediatamente reconoció.

"ni loca, ya no somos niñas para hacer esa travesuras" respondió la peli negra cruzando los brazos en forma de equis sabiendo lo que proponía su amiga.

"vamos mama, dudo que te convenza" intervino Sasuke en no creerse que su madre hiciera esa clases de cosas.

"no debería subestimar la cabezonería de una Uzumaki o lo lamentaras, como lo hago yo ahora" miro levemente enojada, haciendo que Kushina rascara levemente la nuca nerviosa. "cambiando de tema, ya tiene pensado cambiar el vestuario cuando sea gennin" pregunto Mikoto con interés.

"Si, ese chanda naranja está bien mientas no sea ninja, pero seamos sincero, eso llama mucho la atención, aunque si intento que se vista de negro, ese pelo rubio resaltaría más, ¿cómo hizo mi marido para no resaltar su pelo?" pregunto Kushina confundido en como Minato era capaz de entrar en varios sitios y salir sin llamar la atención,

"déjalo Kushina, recuerda que tu pelo también es llamativo e igual que tu esposo, si alguien veía el color de tu pelo, debería huir era los que los enemigos decían" recordaba Mikoto como algunos ninjas huía cuando reconocía a su amiga por el color de su cabello.

"ja, ja, ja" fingió Kushina la risa, pero se notaba que estaba algo mosqueada por eso, solo Minato había dicho que le gustaba el color su cabello, pero para sus enemigo decía otra cosas que no le gustaba.

"vamos, que tenemos que preparar las cosas para mañana" hablo Mikoto al ver que la pelirroja se podría enojar y una Uzumaki enojada era algo que ella no quería tener.

A la mañana siguiente.

Kushina miraba desde la torre Hokage como su hijo estaba en el columpio tristemente, sabía muy bien que podría aprobar dicho examen, si, había enseñado las técnica para aprobar, pero le había ordenado que suspendiera, si supiera que era para destapar el traidor de Misuki, seguro que saltaría de alegría sabiendo que era una misión importante, dejo de mirar y se fue con el Kage, ya había hablado con el Hokage sobre ese traidor y no fue sorpresa en saber que ya había sospecha de eso, pero no había ninguna prueba y dejaron que siguiera el curso del tiempo para destaparlo.

Cuando era medio día, no había rastro de su hijo en la casa, eso solo significaba que Misuki estaba con su hijo y le estaba engañando para que robara el pergamino del primer Kage, decidió moverse al lugar que supuestamente su hijo entrenaría después de robar dicho pergamino, al llegar pudo ver como su hijo estaba intentando aprender el Kage bushin, Kushina sonrió, si el supiera que eso sería muy útil para su futuro.

Siguió mirando cuando apareció Iruka, preparo sus kunais, sabía que aparecería el traidor y atacaría su hijo pero Iruka lo protegería, cuando vio como aparece los shuriken, la pelirroja lanzo sus kunais bloqueándolo.

"¿Qué demonios?" salió Misuki entre los árboles.

"hola Misuki-sensei o debería decir traidor" pregunto Kushina poniéndose delante de Iruka y de su hijo Naruto.

Misuki se sorprendió, no esperaba que la pelirroja lo descubriera su verdadera intención, o al menos no tan rápido, sabría que lo pillarían pero eso sería en dos o tres días, no en el mismo momento que pensaba traicionar a su país, se había asegurado en no dejar pista de sus intenciones, pero había fallado.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Misuki preparándose para luchar.

"la muerte de su compañero fue extraña" eso llamo la atención de Iruka "por eso dije a mi hijo que suspendiera" ante eso Misuki supo que todo era una trampa y había caído de lleno "pero alguien tan débil como tú, mi hijo es suficiente para vencerte" miro Kushina a su hijo para que peleara.

"Como si un mocoso me venciera" se rio Misuki, pero al ver rodeado de Naruto, supo que estaba en un gran problema.

Al cabo de un rato, Misuki estaba en el suelo llenos de golpes e inconsciente, mientras Naruto se rascaba levemente la nuca, sin ningún rasguño.

"Tiene razón mama, es un debilucho, además he aprendido una nueva técnica, Dattabayo" salto Naruto alegremente.

"Naruto, ve aquí" llamo Iruka confundiendo al rubio, pero Kushina sabía lo que proponía el sensei "felicidades eres un gennin" Iruka había puesto su protector y haciendo que Naruto saltara sobre su profesor feliz.

Después de una semana.

Kushina estaba cocinando la cena, hoy era su turno, cuando apareció Izumi levemente agotada y eso llamo la atención de la pelirroja.

"¿está bien?" pregunto la pelirroja confundida.

"si, ser jounnin es agotador" dijo la Uchiha sentándose y apoyando la cabeza y las manos en la mesa.

"no te preocupes, ya mismo te ayudare" hablo Kushina dando los ultimo toques a la cena.

"¿quiere decir que va a volver a ser ninja?" afirmo la pelirroja "que bien, necesitaba ayuda, ese peli gris es más vago que un perezoso, siempre llega tarde y ahora más al tener un equipo gennin, ¿sabías que Naruto y Sasuke sería su primer grupo de gennin que entrenara Kakashi?" pregunto Izumi con interés.

"Si y también que será el último según recuerdo" medito Kushina recordando lo que leyó en el libro desde la última vez que miro.

"bueno, viendo la dificulta que está teniendo en entrenar a esos gennin no me extraña" respondió Izumi y dio un suspiro.

"¿aún está pensando?" pregunto Kushina sin mirar a la chica.

"no hay día que no piense en el" respondió la Uchiha ocultando la mirada, sin ver que la Uzumaki apretara los puños, ya que sabía el futuro que tendría Itachi, después de todo Mikoto quiso saber todo, aunque sabía que al estar viva podría cambiar levemente las cosas, pero estaba seguro que Itachi intentaría que Sasuke le matara y eso tanto Kushina, como Mikoto quería evitar, pero no sabían cómo.

"ya estamos de vuelta Oka-san" abrió Naruto la puerta, junto con Sasuke y fue directo a la mesa.

"cuantas veces dije que antes de cenar te duches o al menos te lave las manos después de entrenar" miro Kushina levemente enojada, asustando a todos.

"vamos Dobe, antes que tu madre nos deje como un colador" agarro Sasuke del cuello de la chaqueta de su compañero de equipo.

"Ok, pero no me llame así" dijo Naruto levemente enojado por el mote.

"creo que me voy a darme una ducha" sonrió Izume levemente nerviosa al recodar que no debía enojar a la Uzumaki mayor.

En la cena.

Todos comían, cuando Naruto dijo que tenía una misión de clase C en su equipo, eso preocupo a Kushina, sabía que era la misión que se convertiría a una B, pero sabía que este Naruto era más fuerte y que serviría para madurar, por eso estaba más tranquila y le felicito a su hijo ocultando lo que pasaría realmente.

A la mañana. Kushina preparo el nueva ropa para su hijo, pero se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo fundamental, haciendo que el rubio fuera con su típico chanda y cuando Naruto y Sasuke fueron a la misión, Mikoto se acercó a su amiga.

"Kushina, esa misión no será _eso_ , ¿verdad?" pregunto la mujer Uchiha preocupada.

"Si, en esa misión, Naruto decidida su propio camino ninja y tu hijo aprenderá a utilizar el sharingan" hablo Kushina tranquilamente "deberíamos prepararnos, después de todo hoy volvemos a la carrera shinobi, Dattabane" dijo la pelirroja alegremente en volver a golpear a los ninjas enemigos.

"pobre enemigos" murmuro Mikoto sabiendo que más de uno tendría pesadilla con cierta mujer pelirroja.

Después de prepararse se fue a la oficina del Hokage, al llegar podía ver al equipo 8, haciendo que Kushina abrazara cierta peli azul.

"¿te han dicho que eres una monada?" dijo la Uzumaki abrazando más a la pobre chica y se dio cuenta la pelirroja de dos cosas.

"vamos Kushina suelta a tu futura nuera" hablo Mikoto, haciendo si es posible que la Hyuuga se sonrojara más.

"vamos, vamos, aunque sabemos que todos, menos Naruto, que mi alumna tenga sentimiento al Uzumaki menor, no es motivo para meterse con ella" intento Kurenai salvar su alumna sin saber que eso era peor, haciendo que Hinata se pusiera la capucha para ocultar su sonrojo y salió de la sala avergonzada. "creo que empeore la cosas" sonrió algo nervioso su sensei que fue tras ella después de despedirse.

"Kiba" llamo Kushina, confundiendo al chico "¿Qué misión teníais?" Pregunto la Uzumaki con interés.

"pasear algunos perros, ¿Por qué?" miro confundida el chico.

"por nada" sonrió Kushina, haciendo que Kiba se fuera de la sala.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Mikoto, conocía su amiga lo suficiente para saber que algo trama.

"que tiene más pecho que yo cuando tenía su edad" dijo Kushina abatida, sorprendiendo a la Uchiha que era eso que le molestaba "y que tiene el cuerpo algunos golpes que no debería estar" eso ultimo sí que no se lo esperaba la pelinegra "tendré que ir a ver qué pasa en el clan Hyuuga" dijo la pelirroja entrando en modo habanero sangrienta e intentando salir de la sala.

"Kushina, tiene misión, no puede irte sin más" intento convencer Mikoto de que no hiciera una masacre en el clan Hyuuga.

"Ok, Ok pero cuando vuelva voy directo al clan Hyuuga" dijo muy seriamente la pelirroja "Jiji-san ¿Cuál es la misión?" pregunto Kushina con intención de terminarlo rápido.

"¿buscar a Jiraiya?" rio nervioso el Hokage conociendo como era el sennin pervertido.

"¡no pienso ser la carnada!" salto Kushina entrando en modo asesina, conociendo que era la única forma de pillar a Jiraiya.

"pero eres la única que tiene la cadenas para atraparlo" dijeron Mikoto y Izumi tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué yo?, Dattabane" hablo la Uzumaki con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

" _debería decir pobre Jiraiya, porque estoy seguro que le dejaras como un colador_ " pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo nervioso.

En un lugar desconocido, un cierto peli blanco tuvo un escalofrió y pensó por una vez e que su vida estaba en peligro.

Continuara…..


End file.
